The Closet
by pbow
Summary: What happened at the end of the first episode, CRUSH, when Ron was locked in the janitor's closet. Rated for angst and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: According to the episode list I found on the internet, _Crush_ was the first of three _Kim Possible _episode to air on June 7, 2002 but the thirteenth show to be produced. _Tick Tick Tick, _where Ron and Kim first encountered Drakken was the second episode to be produced but aired a week after _Crush_. Confusing, right? For this story, _Crush _is the initial and only episode that has occurred.

The premise: What happened to Ron after getting locked in the janitor's closet at the end of that first episode? The dialogue in the first half of this chapter comes directly from the episode. All interpretations of the thoughts and emotions are my own. I am trying a new writing style here. Normally I write the dialog before adding the narrative and descriptive. This story will be mostly narrative with very little dialog.

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the following story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fight or flight. Those are the usual two options when faced with something so terrifying, so horrible that your mind can't cope. It's that totally mind numbing feeling called panic and the bout Kim Possible was experiencing was full-blown.

Acting like an trapped animal being stalked by a viscous predator, Kim hastily glanced around the hallway of Middleton High School. With nowhere to else run or hide, she dashed through the open doorway of the janitor's closet. Then she suddenly realized Ron Stoppable, her lifelong friend and one of only other two people who knew her situation, was still standing in the hall and might do something, well, Ron-ish. She raced out, grabbed Ron by the arm and swiftly dragged him into the closet too, closing the door behind them.

Ron quickly gathered his wits and, as he peered through the door's window blinds, said, "Okay. I think you crossed the line here."

Still in 'panic mode' Kim panted, "I can't do it." She looked down and saw Wade Load, her website keeper and the other person who knew what was going on, was still connected to her on the Kimmunicator.

"Target is on the move," Wade said anxiously while he changed the screen from the web camera that was normally on him to a graphic that depicted one red dot moving toward two stationary dots. "Closing in three… two… one. He's on top of you!"

"Maybe I just give up," Kim, defeated, slouched and put the Kimmunicator back in her pants pocket.

"I repeat," Ron said through a bullhorn aimed directly at the back of Kim's head. "You can handle this!"

Kim groaned in frustration, bit her lower lip and tried to gain the courage to step up and do the thing she fear most in the world. Something must have clicked in her mind because the next thing she knew she was coming to a screeching halt outside the janitor's closet facing her most vexing problem.

"Hey," the boy of Kim's dreams casually utters as he spotted her standing there, arms and legs awkwardly spread out wide from the sudden stop. Josh Mankey was at his open locker near the janitor's closet just where Wade had said he was. Right on top of her.

"Hey, um… oh… um," Kim stuttered abashedly. "I'm sorry about the banner. You know… The one I tore down."

"It was kinda weak anyway," Josh ceded.

"Oh great," Kim enthused then backpedaled realizing that wasn't the correct reaction to have. "I mean, too bad. New one's better?" she coyly asked hoping to rectify, or at least gloss over, her faux pas.

"Much," Josh chuckled. He slyly added to lighten the mood, "Don't tear it down."

"Definitely not," Kim nervously chuckled, missing Josh's attempt to brighten the conversation. She suddenly remembered that she was on a mission right now, a mission to ask him to the dance. So, she pressed on. "Uh… I guess I'll see it at the dance, huh. Maybe… I'll… see… you there?"

"At, the dance?" Josh asked, liking this person in front of him who was almost incoherently stumbling over her own words. This wasn't the confident Kim Possible everyone knew. This was a shy, vulnerable girl tying to ask a guy she like to a dance. He liked this new view of Kim. But he wasn't above giving her a bit of a hard time about her asking him to the Spring Fling Dance.

"Sure!" Kim blurted out. It was now or never for her. Still a little tentative about asking a guy out for the first time, she hedged, "Maybe you'll be there? Maybe, with me?"

"Are you, what?" Josh begged in amusement, loving ever moment of her humiliating, blushing confession that she wanted to go out with him, "asking me to the dance?"

"I know, I know," Kim flustered. "I sound so random, but… Yes! Yes I am."

"Cool." Josh let the fish off the hook, but she was still in his net.

"Very," Kim said with much relief. Relief from finally getting the asking part out of the way and much more so from his acceptance.

"I'll pick you up around seven," Josh said coolly, shut his locker door and turned to walk away with Kim by his side.

He had know for days that Kim was trying to ask him to the dance. The gossip in the hallways of Middleton High had been rampant and Kim's cool had been severely shaken when she had torn down the previous banner in the gym. He knew Kim liked him and he would confess it would be so cool to be the first real boyfriend to the great Kim Possible. It would surely enhance his rep with everyone in school. Of course Josh wasn't dumb and knew that high school romances never really lead to anything permanent. He would move off to some prominent art college after graduation and she would probably attend a prestigious university in some foreign country, if not one on the east coast. He knew they would eventually go their separate ways but they could date during their last three plus years of high school together. That alone might even open up some special avenues he could pursue in the art world. She was starting to make a name for herself and being the former boyfriend of THE Kim Possible had its possibilities. And if they continued their relationship after high school, welllllll, that would only be gravy.

"I need a ride too," Ron blared through the bullhorn from inside the closet.

Kim scowled and kicked the door shut with a vengeance. She had broken through her mental block to ask Josh out and she wasn't going to be deterred now that she had what she wanted; A date with the hotness that was Josh. The newly formed couple walked away, gazing into each others starry eyes.

Ron, still using the bullhorn and not deterred by the sudden change in his best friend, spoke without thinking about the sitch he was in. "You can swing by around seven-fifteen. Actually, you know, my mom's gonna be hemming my pants so… make it like seven-thirty."

Later that evening at the dance, Kim was ecstatic to be dancing arm in arm with Josh. She was so enthralled that when the Kimmunicator paged her she promptly turned it off and continued to enjoy Josh in her arms. Bonnie Rockwaller could only scowl and pout in frustration from the dance floor side tables. The teal-eyed girl had been bested by Kim once again.

"Hello!" Ron's voice couldn't be heard in the gymnasium over the loud dance music. It wasn't much better in the hallway outside the janitor's closet where he was still trapped, even with the bullhorn. Minutes after Kim had slammed the door in his face, Ron tested the knob and found the door was locked. Only a key could unlock the door from both the outside and the inside.

Mr. Barkin, being a former military man and now in charge of the security of the school, had determined it best to protect the school from any would-be vandals by making sure all the school doors had locks that could only be opened by a key. He didn't want anyone to be able to enter the school through, say, the ventilation system and cause any damage to his precious school. Damn any and all safety regulations. HIS school would not be susceptible to any unwanted intrusions. It was well enough that all of the teachers had a master key that could open all the doors in the school. If there were an actual emergency during school hours then the teachers could help the students out of any locked rooms.

"Somebody let me out!" Ron began to panic. The batteries to the bullhorn were running low on juice and he knew he didn't have much more time to gain anyone's attention. "Come on! I'm a Bon-Diggity dance-a!" Surely, with the dance going on, someone would hear his pleas and want to let him out; If only to see his mad moves.

But alas, no one heard his plaintive pleas. The batteries gave out long before the dance was over and by then Ron was too exhausted from pounding on door during the dance to do anything after it was over. The few kid who did walk by the normally closed janitor's closet after the party didn't hear the soft sobs coming from within.

The building's power, all but the essentials needed for any emergencies, was shut down minutes after the last student had left the building. This was another one of Barkin's rules. No one would ever steal any electricity from the school building. Electricity was expensive and Barkin was also in charge of the school's budget so no one would ever tap into the school's power grid and drain the system of any needed funds.

And so, all went quiet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early Monday morning, two days and a half later, the janitor entered the building that was his life's work. His job was to keep the school's hallways clean. That was his job and he loved it. The kids weren't all that bad to tell the truth. They usually picked up after themselves and that made his job all the easier. All he had to do was empty the trash cans and occasionally mop and polish the floors. That reminded him. Some of the students would be coming in early, in an hour or so, to clean up the gymnasium. They would find him to get a few trash bags to clean up the decorations from Friday's dance.

But he would think about that later. He came in early, before the sun had even peeked above the eastern horizon, to polish the hallway floors in B-hall. He went down to the basement to turn on the power for the school and also turn on the water supply. That Barkin sure was a stickler for his school budget. The Vice-Principal had him turn off the water supply lines during the weekend so any dripping faucets wouldn't waste precious natural resources. "Water is money," Barkin had reminded him on more than one occasion. Now if only Barkin would release a few measly dollars from his precious budget the janitor could fix the leaky faucets so they wouldn't drip and he wouldn't have to turn off the water lines. That would make his job a whole lot easier.

The janitor laughed at the Catch Twenty-two of that particular situation as he climbed the steps back up to the main hallway and made his way to his beloved closet that held the tools of his trade. The janitor didn't turn on any hallway lights just yet. Mr. Barkin would surely call him into the office, wave the electricity bill in his face and demand to know why it was so high. As the janitor approached the closet he heard a peculiar, slurping noise coming from behind the closed door so, as fast as he could, and fearing some catastrophe had occurred with the water mains being shut down for the weekend and then turned back on, unlocked and threw open the door.

Hunched over the large double sink off to one side of the room was a red shirt over light brown cargo pants. The occupant of said clothes was obviously sucking on the drippy faucet; The faucet the janitor had ever intention of fixing whenever Barkin saw fit to release a couple of dollars from the school budget to buy the supplies he needed to fix it.

The janitor flicked on the light switch which caused the occupant of the sink to turn around and stare blankly at him with wide, wild eyes. Unruly blond hair sat atop a face that was pale white with a deathly, bluish tint to it. Whether from fright or lack of sun, the janitor didn't know and he would never find out.

"Freedom," was the only gasped word spoken by the blond boy who swiftly, with a speed the janitor had never seen in his entire life, dashed past him and fled, hoarsely laughing manically, down the hallway and out the front doors. "BooYah-hahahahahahahaha!" was the last thing heard from the blond kid as the front doors swung closed behind him.

Puzzled, the janitor could only scratch his head at the scene that had unfolded before him. Why would a student, if that blond kid was a student since he didn't recognize him, be locked in the closet. Did he try to break in to the school over the weekend and get trapped by Barkin's paranoia about break-ins? If the kid was a student, had he been in there all weekend with no food, water or lights? Should he even tell Barkin about the kid?

The janitor took one step into the room to see if anything was missing or stolen. If something was, then he would report the incident to Barkin. The janitor didn't want to be accused of stealing supplies from the school. He would surely lose his job if that happened.

On his second step into the room, something crunched beneath his foot. The janitor swiftly stepped back to examine the small mess on the floor under his shoe. It looked like two or three… bones? Tiny bones.

The Janitor scratched his head again in thought. Maybe the kid had brought along some food, like a piece of fried chicken or something, to appease his appetite during the break-in. The janitor checked his supplies and found nothing out of sorts.

Satisfied that nothing was missing, the janitor shrugged off the incident, cleaned up the few scraps of bone and got out the floor cleaning supplies needed to do the job. The job he so loved and wanted to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the following story.

The Closet

Part 2

Kim walked into the kitchen with a dreamy far-away look on her face. She had been in the same Josh-induced stupor all weekend. She and Josh had spent the entire weekend together. They went to the mall and hung out Saturday afternoon after a long walk in the park that morning and they had spent Sunday afternoon up at Lake Middleton playing and romping on the beach after Josh had come over for brunch.

Now it was Monday morning. Josh would be by soon to walk with her on their way to school and they could talk and laugh along the way. Everything was right in Kim Possible's world. She had Josh as a boyfriend now and the weekend had gone perfectly.

Still, something wasn't quite right. She couldn't put her finger on just what was out of place but Kim wasn't going to try to figure it out either. Not if it could take her away from Josh.

"Morning Kimmie," her mother cheerfully called out from in front of the stove while making breakfast.

"Morning mom," Kim sang back, still in her great mood as she sat in her usual spot in the breakfast nook.

"Is Ron going to be over soon to pick you up?" Ann Possible asked as she set a plate of breakfast in front of her daughter. "Should I fix up a plate for him too, like always?"

"Josh is going to walk me to school today," Kim answered back without thinking. She swiftly polished off her breakfast and raced out the kitchen door. "I'm going to wait outside for Josh! See ya tonight!" Kim quickly hollered before the front door closed behind her.

"I wonder where Ron is?" Ann questioned aloud to herself as she picked up the empty plate from the table and took it to the sink. "It's not like Ron to miss Sunday brunch and he always walks Kimmie to school. Oh well. Ron probably did something foolish and Kim is mad at him so he's wisely keeping his distance. That'll only lasts for a few days. Everything will be back to normal soon." Ann shrugged in resignation and pushed the thoughts aside as she busied herself cleaning the kitchen since she had to be at the hospital in less than one hour for an operation. It was going to be a hectic week for her, having at least one operation scheduled every day that week.

Meanwhile, at the Stoppable house in the kitchen, Jan Stoppable washed the few dishes she and her husband dirtied during breakfast.

"I wonder where Ronnie is," Jan asked her husband who was finishing off the newspaper while sitting at the breakfast table. "He hasn't been home all weekend."

"Well, you know Ronald," Dean Stoppable laughed as he set aside the paper and stood up. "After what happened with that Drakken fellow he and Kim are probably off saving the world again and the job is so big it took a few extra day. Or maybe he stayed over at Kim's house all weekend."

"You're probably right, dear," Jan said as she wiped her hands and put away the dish towel. She looked up at the clock above the kitchen sink. "Oh dear," she groaned, "I really need to get to work. That merger our company is going through will keep me occupied for the rest of the week. I hope Ronnie will be okay." She picked up her briefcase from the table and walked to the back door with her husband.

"Ronald will be fine," Dean assured his wife as he picked up his attaché and joined his wife at the door. "Ron is self-sufficient and can manage. Besides, Kim is with him." They headed out the door and to their respective cars. "I'm going to be busy all this week, too. The actuary table I'm working on will take me a week to compile, it's just so involved. Well, see you tonight."

They got into their respective cars and drove off to work.

Neither of them noticed that the small, low basement slit windows of the house were blacked out, literally. Someone had taken an old can of black paint and completely painted over every window to the basement, both inside and out.

Down inside the light-deficient basement, Ron, naked above the waist and rocking back and forth anxiously, cowered in a corner and laid a very sharp kitchen knife flat on his shoulder. "Leave me to rot, will they," he chuckled manically. Well, I'll show them. Monkey Boy with get his then I'll take care of Kimberly Ann."

He poked and prodded at a small lump on his shoulder under the skin near his neck. "But first, I need to sever all ties to Wade." Satisfied that he had located the object of his search, he gritted his teeth and swiftly sliced into his skin to remove the sub-dermal lump underneath. Ron didn't scream out in pain. The rage that had grown over the last few days fueled his adrenal glands to a point where he didn't even feel the blade.

Ron glared at the small capsule in his hand as his other hand applied a gauze patch bandage to the incision. "Here's what I think of you, Wide Load," Ron growled as he put the tiny tracking chip on the floor then smashed the hilt of the knife down onto it. "Track me, will ya? Well, try to do it now! BooYah-hahahahahahahaha." Ron let go with a maniacal, villainous laugh.

He felt wonderful now that the chip was gone. He knew Wade had placed a tracking chip in him immediately after he and Kim had moved up to the big leagues in villain fighting, after that first encounter with Drakken. He figured Wade had done it for good reason. Ron was the distraction and quite often got distracted himself which could lead to his capture. Of course, it could have been at HER suggestion. SHE was domineering and overprotective of what SHE thought was HERS. And to Ron, he being essentially important to HER success was HERS whether he liked it or not.

Well, not any more.

Ron had had it! He had it with HER bossiness and controlling attitude. Ron had put up with it for over ten years now, since they'd first met in Pre-K. They were freshmen in high school now for crying out loud. Ron was a man now. At least that's what the Bar Mitzvah certificate he got last year said.

Ron realized he was getting distracted again. He had been locked in the janitor's closet for over sixty-four hours without light, food or water. Well, the water had worked until they turned it off and he had some light until it got dark outside and they turned off the power to the school after the dance had ended. And as for food, he had that crunchy banana in his pocket which he'd devoured after he'd first panicked when he realized he was trapped. But that was going on three days ago.

Wait a minute. Bananas aren't suppose to be crunchy are they? They don't have bones or anything like that in them.

He shrugged off that thought as his attention turned back to food and survival. "Come on, Rufus. Let's get something to eat."

Ron noticed that Rufus didn't answer him but thought the little guy was probably asleep in his pocket home, conserving his energy until mealtime. Ron checked the incision under the bandage and saw it wasn't bleeding too much now so he changed the bandage and put on his shirt. Now that he was sans tracking chip, Ron could move about freely again and he had plans. As he crossed the pitch blackness of the basement he reviewed what was to come.

First he had to gain nourishment for the trials ahead.

Second would be his revenge on that treacherous pretty boy Josh Monkey. Well, his name was one letter away from a tree-swing, primate.

Thirdly, and utmost on Ron's list of things to do, was exacting revenge on that vile SHE-demon. The one who locked him in the closet in school and abandoned him for three days. Three days of living hell. The four days he was left alone with only Rufus, who didn't talk to him after that first panic attack. He had five whole days while locked away to plan out his revenge for what SHE did to them. That whole week during his captivity, he felt like it had been at least eight or nine days, he plotted what would happen after he eventually got out. And he did escape after two weeks in that vile villainous dungeon. And SHE never lifted a finger to help him out of that mess, not even after a month of confinement, so SHE would have to pay. As did the world. Nobody came to help him so the whole world should be made to suffer just like he did over that half year in prison.

These thoughts crossed his mind as Ron made his way up the steps to the kitchen and something to eat. Yes, something to eat after a year being trapped like a rat. Like a naked mole rat that never escaped.

Wait. Rufus did escape from that dank, dark place. The little guy escaped at the same time Ron did. Didn't he?

Ron patted down the pocket in his pants that Rufus usually slept in. Not there. "Rufus," Ron called out as he reached the top of the stairs. There was no answer. He called out to his Buddy but again no answer came. Ron thought for a moment with his hand firmly clenching the doorknob. Rufus probably went on ahead while Ron was getting rid of the tracking chip. Yeah, that was probably it.

Ron shrugged again as he opened the door. He was immediately blinded by sunlight and, trying to shade his darkness inured eyes he cringed back and lost his footing. He tumbled down the stairs and landed heavily at the foot of the staircase.

"Rufus!" Ron shrieked and quickly reached into the pocket his Buddy was usually in. The tiny naked mole rat wasn't there but his hand pulled out something else. Something he wasn't expecting. They were bones. Small bones. Maybe, Ron thought, he had left them there after eating some fried chicken before he was captured and held over two years ago. God, it felt like he had been in that stupid closet his entire life so it was possible…

No! He hated that word. Nothing was possible anymore. It was likely that Ron had a piece of chicken sometime before his capture five years ago and he had left the bones in his pocket. Maybe Ron had stashed the bones in there to use as a distraction or weapon or escape tool. Yeah, that was probably it. He wasn't able to use the bones for anything but he held on to them just in case.

Ron got to his feet and stumbled up the stairs again, shading his eyes this time from the intense sunlight streaming through the kitchen windows. With his eyes mostly closed and a hand firmly shading them Ron groped his way into the kitchen and found the refrigerator. He yanked the door open and managed to grab the first thing that looked edible. Ironically, it was fried chicken. His folks probably had it last night and left the remains for another meal if he didn't come home and scarf it down. Ron knew his parents always had leftovers in the fridge for just such a purpose; Late night snackage for him when he got back from a mission. They knew he was a growing boy and would need something to tide him over until breakfast.

Well the mission was over now and he was having his snackage, just in the morning. The mission that had lasted all those years was finally over and he didn't think he would ever do missions again. Not ever! At least not with HER.

But Ron did have a solo mission or two planned. Revenge against the couple that had abandoned him for a stupid dance. Revenge against all the girls who turned him down. Revenge against all the people of Middleton who didn't rise up in arms for the lost local boy who had just helped save the world from Dr. Dra... something or other. Come to think about it, the world never thanked him for saving it, ergo, the world was against him too so it would feel his savage revenge.

Ron felt overstuffed after eating the half a chicken so he thought it was time to get some much needed rest. Sure he had slept most of the time he was locked in the closet, having nothing better to do, but the sleep there was not restful. He had terrible dreams during his ten year of captivity. Nightmares, actually, of Rufus being eaten alive by some ferocious, naked mole rat eating animal. Those dreams haunted him all throughout his prison stay.

Ron suddenly felt the overpowering need to see his Buddy again. Rufus was probably sleeping off the food he scarfed down while Ron was down in the basement getting rid of that damned chip. Rufus was upstairs, Ron decided, sleeping. He'd let the little guy sleep while Ron also got some much needed rest too.

Ron thought he knew the house like the back of his hand, which he very well should. After all, Ron had lived there his entire life. Well, except for the times he had spent over at HER house, which, come to think about it, was probably more time than he had spent here. And, of course, the twenty years he was trapped in THE CLOSET.

His eyes fully closed from the morning light that was blazing through ever window of the house, Ron tripped and stumbled out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his bedroom. His room was almost pitch black, the blackout curtains over the windows doing their job. He had gotten the heavy curtains so he could sleep in on the weekends and not be woken up by Mr. Sunshine. Also, you never knew when you'd want to miss school to get your needed rest or maybe just to play video games in a darkened area.

Ron, fully clothed and not bothering to pull back the sheets, plopped down on his comfy bed and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the following story.

The Closet

Chapter 3

Ron stirred in his bed. He knew he had probably slept through the entire day but was surprised when the teddy bear alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed informed him he had only slept for about six hours. It was going on two-thirty in the afternoon. Ron figured since he had probably slept so much during his thirty years in captivity that he didn't need it now.

Ron got up out of bed and opened the window curtains only slightly, allowing only a sliver of light into the room. He knew he would eventually have to get used to the sunlight again and that a gradual approach would work best.

Ron also had planned out what he needed to do for his revenge so, first things first. He tossed a dirty shirt over the monitor of his computer then booted up the machine. While the computer started to whir in its start up, he reached under the shirt, found the monitor's controls and dimmed the screen's brightness to a more tolerable level. With that accomplished, he removed the shirt covering the screen and set about the research he needed for part one of his revenge.

"Rufus, you awake?" Ron queried to the top drawer of his dresser where his Buddy usually slept, nestled in amongst his socks.

"Uh huh, uh huh," Ron heard, if only in his mind.

"I don't know about you, Little Buddy, but I'm about to majorly do some damage to get back at the people who put us away," Ron growled evilly.

"Uh huh. Damage!"

Ron paused in his computer search to peer warily at the sock drawer. "Rufus. You don't sound too good. Are you okay?"

"Feel… bleck."

"Well, you just rest for now," Ron softly said in concern for his one and only friend as he got up, walked over to the drawer and reached in. He pulled out something that was soft, off white and slightly squishy. He put the object in his pocket as he said, "Just rest in here, Buddy. I'll only be thirty minutes or so and then we can get outta here and start our revenge." Ron pulled back the window curtain a few more inches, squinting in the increased light stream coming through, before he sat down at the computer and continued his search.

It only took him five minutes to find the information he needed. Ron then went around the house, gathering the supplies he was going to take with him: clothes, sleeping bag, his backpack with all of his mission supplies, enough food to last him a day or two and a few mementos. When he came across any pictures of HER, Ron carefully placed them in a large manila envelope to take along.

Finally, Ron glanced around his bedroom one more time to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The curtain was fully closed again and everything looked to be as if he hadn't been home that morning. He knew his parents would notice the missing food and photos but maybe they'd think Ron had come in, grabbed a few items and rushed out again on another mission. He nodded to himself, donned his darkest pair of sunglasses and headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a great practice, ladies," Kim cheered and high-fived a few of her squad members before she raced over to the bleachers and jumped into Josh's arms.

"Thanks for coming to the gym and watching practice," Kim cooed and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend," Josh smoothed back as he let Kim back down to the gym floor. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the art room and pose for me."

"You want me to sit for you?" Kim gushed and blushed. "Why I'd be honored. Especially for my badical boyfriend." They linked hands and left the gym.

"What about Ron?" Josh queried as they walked down the hallways. "Don't you and him usually go to Bueno Nacho after practice?"

"Ron's probably sulking somewhere," Kim dismissed with a casual wave of the hand. "I didn't see him in school today and he always gets all mopey whenever he does something stupid. Ron totally messed up on that mission against Dr. Drakken so he's probably in Mopes-Ville this very minute. He'll be fine in a day or two."

"Oh, okay," Josh affirmed as he led Kim into the art room and over to a stool in the middle of a circle of easels. "Now, what I want to draw is you sitting demurely." He arranged Kim's legs, one hanging down while the other rested on the lowest rung of the chair. Josh then placed Kim's arms out and down, resting on her legs, still holding her pompoms.

Kim thoroughly enjoyed Josh's hands as they casually caressed and moved her legs and arms. She really enjoyed the quick kiss he gave her which made her blush and giggle coquettishly.

"That's just the look I want," Josh enthused as he quickly backed away and headed for an easel slightly off to the front of her.

"I don't know if I can hold this expression," Kim giggled again. "You may have to kiss me a few more time to make me stay in this pose."

"I think that can be arranged," Josh laughed as he swiftly sketched an outline of his subject. "but then again, we may be here all night if I have to keep getting you back in to position." He stuck the pencil in his mouth as he stood up and walked back over to her. "Here's a reminder of the pose I want you in." Josh took the pencil out of his mouth, leaned in and gave Kim another kiss on the lips.

"I can do anything," Kim lightly laughed as she got back into the pose, "but I will need a reminder every five minutes or so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron, on his scooter, wound his way up the hilly road toward the Mount Middleton Ski Resort. It took forever, and he knew he could have made better time on foot, but he needed the machine for his plans. Avoiding the lodge and other buildings, he drove off the road, got off the scooter and pushed it up the grassy hillside. Ron made his way to one of the many abandoned mine shafts he knew of that dotted the mountains. Luckily, there wasn't any snow on the mountain just yet being it was only early Autumn.

Finally, after only an hours search, Ron found the excavation of his dreams. It was vacant, had a few old, rusty cars for dirt or gold or whatever they had mined out of the hill and vertically ran into the mountain for fifteen or twenty yards before in gave way to a large cavern. The real fortunate happenstance was, it still had electricity! The bare light bulbs that were spaced ever ten feet or so gave off minimal light which Ron was most grateful for since his eyes were still unaccustomed to the brightness outside. Still, he was able to take off his sunglasses and work.

And work he did.

First he took his scooter apart piece by piece making sure the engine and gas tank were intact. Second, he shimmied up two of the ventilation shafts and removed the fan blade assemblies from each of them. Finally he ferreted out the lightest railcars in the shaft. Fortunately for him they were made of a super light weight, super strong alloy. He then dragged an old, left behind, acetylene torch over to the pile of parts and began to assemble his first creation.

**Four Hours Later**

"Are you hungry, Buddy?" Ron asked the lump in his cargo pants pocket as he finished the job and took a bite of the sandwich he made before heading out of the house. He broke off a piece of cheese he had also brought along and stuck it in the pocket. "Still not awake," Ron thought out loud to himself, shrugged and popped another piece of cheese into his mouth. "Well, it's there for when you wake up."

Ron stood up, brushed off his hands and surveyed his handiwork. It was crude, it had no canopy and the steering mechanism he fashioned was downright primitive. But it should work.

Ron hopped into the contraption and fired up the engine. For some strange reason Ron couldn't understand, he was able to tinker with the scooter's motor and actually triple the horsepower output.

The vehicle, a very crude helicopter, slowly rose from the floor of the mine shaft and moved down the tunnel into the coming night.

"A-BooYah hahahahahahahaha!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for posing for me," Josh softly said to the girl in his arms. He and Kim were standing, casually embraced in each others arms in front of her house. "You make a great subject, and girlfriend."

"You make it so easy posing for you," Kim giggled and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "We'll have to do it again." They briefly kissed again before Kim snuggled her head into the crook between his shoulder and head. She sighed contently. "And being your girlfriend is a no-brainer."

"Maybe next time," Josh tentatively asked as he stroked his hand through her luscious red locks, "you might pose for me in the nude?"

"Joshua Mankey!" Kim's head shot back from it's comfortable position to look him directly in the eye. Her expression showed pure shock, but not whether it was from the suggestion itself or if Kim had considered it herself and she was surprised that he might have read her mind.

"It was just a suggestion," he weakly offered. "You know, for the sake of art. You have a fabulous body and I need some artwork depicting anatomy for my art classes I'm taking outside of school."

"Well, for arts sake," Kim tittered and rested her head back in the crook of his neck, "I might consider it, and thanks for the compliment about my body." After a few minutes of just standing there relishing his closeness, Kim finally pushed herself away. She moved to the front door but stopped before opening it. "I really need to get inside and do my homework. And," Kim said with her hand on the doorknob as she slyly peered over her shoulder at her boyfriend, "if I do pose for you in the buff it would have to stay between us. If the 'rents ever found out my dad would go hypersonic and launch you to the nearest black hole." She blew an air kiss to Josh before she swiftly ducked in the door and closed it behind her.

"It would stay between us," Josh slyly answered to himself as he turned and walked back out to the sidewalk, "but only until I have my first gallery exhibit." He walked away whistling a jaunty little tune.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron set his homemade craft down on the roof of the high school, got out and made his way over to the huge exhaust vent. "Mr. B. may have the school locked down," Ron muttered to himself, "but I know a few of his secrets."

Ron pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket and went to work on the grill. In a few minutes he was inside the HVAC system making his way toward the front offices. After a few twists and turns Ron found himself facing the vent he needed to be facing.

"Mr. B's office," Ron softly cheered as he went to work on the grill above Barkin's desk. He made quick work of the vent and hopped down onto the desk then onto the floor. Ron reached down under the middle drawer of the desk and came out with a key.

Ron, having spent more than a few hours in the big guys office while Barkin berated him about some mishap or another, had discovered that Mr. Barkin kept a master key that opened all of the doors taped to the underside of his desk in the case of a dire emergency. If such an emergency arose, the vice principal could reach down, grab the key and be out of his office in a New York minute. He had done just that once when Ron was in the office for the first time, being hounded about some "look" he gave Mr. Barkin.

Ron so wanted to pull a prank in Mr. Barkin's office but knew his other work in the school would be discovered if he did so he stealthily move from the office to the chemistry lab. While he wasn't a good student, Ron had found out a few interesting articles on the internet about chemicals and what he could make of them. He grabbed a test tube off of one of the work benches, went over to the supply cabinet and poured a few different things into the test tube. He then retrieved a second test tube and poured a few different chemicals into that one. After putting a stopper in each tube to seal them he quickly tidied up and moved back through the corridors.

He entered the next room on his route and moved over to one of the cubicles where the students stored their personal supplies. "You think you're so smooth, Monkey Boy?" Ron evilly chuckled as he dipped the wooden ends of a few of the paint brushes into the first test tube. "Well, smooth this."

Ron laughed softly as he moved back through the art room but stopped when he noticed a sketch still on one of the easels in the center of the room. It was a portrait of HER in her cheer uniform. Rage flowed through Ron's veins. He so wanted to mar the drawing with eyeglasses, a funny nose and mustache or maybe slash it a couple of times but if he did that someone would report the vandalism and his plot might be exposed before it came to fruition.

"I gotta keep my head in the game," Ron said aloud to himself as he moved to the door and made his way to his next destination. "I still have one more stop before I can ace this place. And I will get back at HER with what I'm about to do. It's so great that I'm good with a needle and thread."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the following story.

The Closet

Ch 4

"Morning Kimmie," Ann Possible said to her daughter as Kim practically waltzed into the kitchen.

"Morning mom," Kim sang as she skipped over to the table, gracefully sat down and, with a flourish, spread her linen napkin over her lap. "Isn't it a beautiful day."

"It's completely overcast outside right now and the forecast call for rain all day," James Possible said from behind the newspaper he was reading before it crumpled to the table. "Why are you in such a good mood, Kimmie-Cub?"

"Oh, no reason," Kim dreamily sighed as she picked up a piece of bacon, waggled it between her fingers and didn't take a bit of it. "Maybe it's because Josh did a portrait of me yesterday in my cheer uniform and it was simply spankin."

"Welllllll, that's nice," James chuckled as he went back to reading the newspaper. "Just as long as he doesn't try to do any sketches of your anatomy, if you know what I mean."

"Of course, daddy," Kim nervously laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as the excitingly vivid dream from last night of just such a scene and the sensuous, scintillating sex that followed replaying in her mind.

"Kimmie's got a boyfriend, Kimmie's got a boyfriend," Jim and Tim sang as they came into the room trying to have a bit of fun by taunting their older sister out of the most excellent mood she was in. "Josh and Kimmie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Kimmie with a baby carriage!"

"Boys," their father warned in his stern, well, fatherly voice from behind the paper. "You will not tease your sister at the breakfast table."

"It's okay, daddy," Kim dreamily sighed again, "the Tweebs are right." She realized what she had just said then retracted in embarrassment, "Except for the baby carriage bit. That won't happen until I'm waaaaay out of college." She laughed nervously and stuffed the whole piece of bacon in her mouth while trying to become as small in her chair as possible.

"Where's Ron?' Ann chimed in trying to change the subject for her daughter's sake as she set breakfast plates in front of the twins. She knew Kim had the hots for Josh but they had thoroughly discussed the birds and the bees and Kim had reassured her that she wanted to keep her virginity until her wedding night. She wouldn't go that far for quite some time. So Ann bailed Kim out of that conversation. "Shouldn't he be picking you up for school soon?"

"I haven't seen Ron since Friday," Kim nonchalantly waved off the question, never-the-less relieved that her mom had come to the rescue. "He's probably still in a funk from being wrong about Drakken's plan aiming to steal Christmas so he's out drowning his sorrows with a breakfast Chimeritos or two at BN. He'll show up sooner or later."

"Kimmie," Mrs. Dr Possible chided her daughter, "aren't you the least bit concerned about Ron? He's your best friend and his parent called this morning to say they haven't seen him for over four days now. That's the longest you two have been separated since Camp Wannaweep."

"I suppose I should be concerned," Kim grumbled, obviously her Josh-induced good mood flying out the window by all the teasing and now this distraction. She got the Kimmunicator out and thumbed it on. She growled, "Wade."

"Good morning to you, too, Little Miss Sunshine," Wade cheerfully answered back not paying the least bit of attentions to Kim's obviously foul mood. "Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed… without Josh?"

"No," Kim grunted and shot a look to see if her parents or the twins were listening in on the conversation. They apparently weren't so Kim settled down a bit. "It's just that someone pointed out that Ron hasn't been seen for four days." She leaned in close to the Kimmunicator and harshed between clenched teeth, "And Josh and I haven't gone that far in our relationship yet so if you want me to go on any more missions I'd cut out the Josh talk while the parents are within earshot, please and thank you."

"Gee," Wade said, slightly taken aback by Kim's continuing foul mood. "Who's a grumpy monkey this morning?" He quickly got back to the topic at hand, if only to placate an angry Kim. "I'll see if I can locate Ron for you."

"I'll check in during lunch," Kim growled and swiftly thumbed off the device.

Luckily there was a knock on the front door that perked up Kim's spirits in an instant.

"That'll be Josh," Kim cheered, flipped over the breakfast nook table and dashed out of the kitchen. "I'll see ya tonight, love ya!"

A few minutes went by before the newspaper in front of Mr. Dr Possible's face suddenly dropped to the table. He glared at his wife with one eyebrow cocked quizzically, "Did Kimmie say something about a baby carriage?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron fitfully tossed and turned in his makeshift bed, the sleeping bag he brought along when he left the house, on the ground in his new lair. He couldn't understand why Rufus was so quiet and why he was able to come up with the design to turn his scooter and a few other parts into a helicopter. These questions vexed him so, especially the first.

"Um, hi," Ron heard, the sound seemingly coming from his pocket.

"Rufus!" Ron gleefully exclaimed as he sat up in the sleeping bag. "You're feeling better!"

"Uh huh, uh huh," the voice of Rufus replied. It sounded a little weak as it groaned, "But can't move."

"Well, don't worry about that," Ron said in slight relief. At least Rufus was talking to him again. "You just stay where you are and as soon as we take care of business I'll get you to the finest doctors in the world."

"Ho'kay."

Ron couldn't stand to hear the little guy sound so down. He had to start phase two of his revenge immediately. Ron got up, put out the campfire that he had built near the entrance of the shaft to burn all of the picture of HER then packed up his things and flew out of the cavern.

Ron had spotted an old warehouse on the outskirts of Middleton on his way back from the school that would make an ideal new lair. It was fairly isolated so he could come and go whenever he wanted and yet it was still close to his objectives.

Ron knew he needed some supplies if he were going to follow through with his plans but he also knew he didn't have any money in his bank account. "I guess I'm going to have to do some secret borrowing," Ron said to Rufus who hadn't stirred once in his pocket since Friday's panic attack.

And Ron knew exactly where he'd have to go to obtain everything he needed to 'borrow.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My skirt doesn't seem to fit right," Kim groused as she got dressed for cheer practice in the locker room after classes were over. "It's so loose, it's like I lost a few pounds since yesterday."

_Beepbeepbebeep_

Kim immediately went into mission mode and forgot about her skirt problem as she whipped out the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"There's no sitch," Wade answered then took a sip of soda. "You asked me to find Ron and said you'd call me during lunch. I got a little involved working on my doctorate and just finished for the day. Why didn't you call me? I woulda welcomed the distraction."

"I… got a little distracted during lunch myself," Kim sheepishly muttered while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes, I know," Wade boldly said before taking a quick drink of soda, "You and Josh were playing kissy face under the bleachers in the gym during lunch."

"How did you know that?" Kim begged in astonishment as her face ran through three colors of red in one second flat.

"I had a thermal imaging program running to search for Ron while I was working on my dissertation. I just finished reviewing all of the data, but I didn't find Ron." Wade didn't want to tell Kim that he couldn't locate Ron's tracking microchip since she didn't know about it and he definitely didn't want to tell her about the chip he had placed on her and that he used her chip to make sure the system was working properly. "I'll keep looking for him."

"Please and thank you," Kim said, unsure if she wanted Wade to continue the search, especially if he could watch her and Josh making out. That didn't sit quite right with her. How did Wade locate them under the gym bleachers? Anyway, she had cheer practice right now and the squad was waiting on her. "I'll talk to you later." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and headed out to the gym floor.

"Okay, Ladies," Kim clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Let's get started!"

As she vigorously clapped her hands the shoulder straps of her top came apart and the seam that ran under one arm to the bottom hem also came undone. Kim's snug fitting uniform top practically leapt from her body and fell to the floor. Luckily, she was wearing a grey sports bra so she wasn't totally exposed.

"What?" Kim gasped in astonishment as the top hit the gym floor and her arms flew up to cover herself in embarrassment.

"Is that part of the new routine?" Bonnie wickedly snarked with her barracuda smile gleaming bright. "Does the skirt also come off sometime during the routine?" She quickly got her cell phone out to snap a few blackmail-worthy pictures.

"Bonnie!" Kim groused as her fists went to her hips in anger. As she thrust her fists onto her hips it caused the weakened seams to burst and the skirt fell to the floor too.

Ron had certainly done a good job on her uniform during the night.

Kim stood aghast, clad only in a light grey sports bra, blue cheer panties and socks and shoes. The exposed parts of her body turned beet red when camera flashes came from the cheer squad and a few of their boyfriends that always watched practice. Kim swiftly raced back into the locker room to put on her spare uniform.

Bonnie turned to the other girls on the squad and smiled brightly. "I guess Kim's trying to upstage us all by planning a strip tease routine for the next game. I always knew she was a show-boating show-off."

Kim could hear Bonnie's cackling laughter clear inside the locker room as she tested the seams of her spare uniform and found they too were extremely weak and came apart easily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron kept busy in his new warehouse lair. He set up a sleeping area near one of the big doors where he parked his home made helicopter then set about gathering the odds and ends that were left behind in the vast but not really empty building. It turned out that the warehouse was currently being used to store and occasionally ship out video games of all sizes, from personal, in-home ones to arcade games of various types. Ron even found invoices relating to people and companies who had ordered the games. He also found quite a lot of material he could use for his second caper.

It was mid afternoon when Ron loaded his copter with the materials he needed for the heist and flew to the one place he knew he could find all of the supplies he desired.

Smarty Mart.

Ron knew the mega-store dedicated to cheap consumerism like the back of his hand so he parked his vehicle near one of the side emergency exits. He off-loaded a few large cardboard boxes he had brought from the lair and quickly concealed the helicopter, writing '**Do Not Move'** on all four sides with a felt tip pen that he kept in his backpack. Then he got out his Movie Magic Makeover kit and put on a disguise.

Satisfied that no one would discover or move his escape vehicle Ron went around to the front of the store and entered. He snagged two shopping carts and headed in to search for the supplies he needed.

He first went to aisle 125 for tools to augment the meager supply he owned and brought along with him from the house. Next he set his sights on electronics in aisle 134. There he found an excellent laptop computer and small fridge. Finally he shopped the grocery section of the store for the food stuffs he'd need to keep him satisfied for a week or so.

With both carts filled to the brim, he traversed the store and headed for the emergency exit outside of which his copter was parked. With a satisfied grin Ron left the carts there and moved two aisles over.

Ron gazed down Aisle 3 in wonder. It was September, two months after the Fourth of July holiday and a whole three plus months before New Years but, the whole aisle was loaded with fireworks for the two holidays. As a matter of fact, it was well stocked with firecrackers, bottle rockets, M-80s and other pyrotechnics the whole year round.

Ron furtively looked around the adjacent aisles and, not seeing anybody, made a small pile of the explosives. He pulled out a box of all-weather matches he usually kept in his mission bag and quickly set flame to the pile.

Swiftly, after making sure the pile was going to catch properly, Ron moved back over to his cache of goods and waited for the fireworks to begin. Before he could push the first shopping cart into position in front of the door, the mayhem started.

Shouts of 'Fire' echoed throughout the store as Ron shoved the first, then the second of his two carts out the door. He moved aside the concealment and loaded his ill gotten gains before hopping in himself and flew off into the setting sun.

There was one sound that rose above the roar of the beating rotors after Ron removed the mask he had made from his Movie Magic Makeover kit.

"BooYah-hahahahahahahaha!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the following story.

The Closet

Ch 5

Kim was mortified.

Having to lead cheer practice in her lime green cropped tank top and blue Capri pants was bad enough since both of her cheer uniforms and her gym clothes would come apart at the seams with very little exertion, but Bonnie's constant chatter about the whole wardrobe malfunction sitch during practice was almost too much to bear for Kim.

There was also the fact that Josh, after Kim's apparel fell apart at the seams, had left the gym in a big hurry, seemingly out of embarrassment.

Kim wanted to get to the art room as quickly as possible to see if her boyfriend was there but she was interrupted by the beep of the Kimmunicator as she left the gymnasium locker room.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"A small fire just happened at the local Smarty Mart," Wade informed the red-haired girl. "Somehow, a fireworks display in aisle 3 began to explode and caused a little damage to a few of the adjoining aisles before the sprinkler system kicked in. I'm gathering information on the incident, but that's not important right now."

"Then why…" Kim began to ask before she was cut off.

"What's important is there's an ambulance almost at your school right now," Wade continued without listening to Kim. "There was a call for a EMT unit to head to the art room. I'm afraid…"

This time Kim cut Wade short by turning off the Kimmunicator and racing down the halls toward the art room. She came to a skidding halt in the doorway only to see a group of students kneeling around another student who was lying on the floor not moving. Kim couldn't spot Josh's face in the crowd.

"OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE!" Steve Barkin bellowed and pulled Kim out of the doorway, back into the hall, to allow the Emergency Medical Technicians into the room. "MAKE ROOM!" The vice principal immediately took up station in the doorway facing into the room.

"May I go inside Mr. Barkin?" Kim queried, trying to see around the big, road-block-of-a-man. "I need to see my boyfriend."

Barkin looked over his shoulder at the petite girl and frowned. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Possible. I don't want any more people in the way. Let the EMTs do their job first before you come in."

"Maybe you'd let Josh come out here," Kim begged, hoping the big teacher would see the logic in allowing people out of the room so they wouldn't be in the way.

"Josh? Mankey?" Barkin asked in astonishment as he turned to Kim, moved over to her and walked her away from the room. "Mankey is your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Kim laughed nervously knowing this was probably the first time Mr. Barkin paid any attention as to who was dating who as long as they weren't displaying any kind of affection on school grounds. Kim also realized she was being guided away from the one place she really wanted to be. "Josh and I got together on Friday just in time for the Spring Fling Dance and I'd really like to talk to him about something that happened in the gym earlier." She tried to look around the big man but Barkin moved over in front of Kim to block her view.

"I'm afraid…" Barkin let out a heavy sigh as he placed both hands on Kim's shoulders to keep her in front of him and away from the art room to his rear, "…I'm afraid the ambulance is here for Mr. Mankey."

Kim simply stared, stunned at the news the vice principal had just given her. The only thing she could make come out of her mouth was a very weak, despondent, "Why?"

"Mr. Mankey… collapsed, while finishing up a painting he was working on," Mr. Barkin informed Kim. During the whole conversation, the vice principal kept a firm hold on Kim's shoulders to prevent her from moving toward the art room. "I know you're a strong girl, Possible, so I'm telling you all I know. I'm sorry to inform you that, Mr. Mankey… Josh… wasn't breathing after he collapsed. It appears as if he had a massive heart attack."

"But," was Kim got out before her knees buckled. As she sank to the floor her whole world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After taking a circuitous route to avoid detection, Ron parked his over-ladened, home made helicopter inside the loading dock door of his warehouse home and swiftly went to work. He had earlier found a spaciously suitable office just inside the large, roll-up garage doors to use as a base of operations so that's where he set up everything. First he unloaded and unpacked the small refrigerator, plugging it in next to the already there desk and also near where he had placed his sleeping bag. Then he filled the fridge with all of the perishable food stuffs leaving the non-perishables to sit on or near the fridge. Ron then unpackaged the laptop and inserted the wi-fi card he also "borrowed" from Smarty Mart. The free, 90 day trial offer from one of the ISPs was most welcome and would be used. Finally the tools were off-loaded and put in place to await the start of construction on his big revenge project.

But first Ron wanted to see if his other capers had born fruit. He fired up the Internet connection and, after only a minutes search, found what he was looking for. Bonnie must have been overjoyed with how fast she had been able to upload the pictures of Kim's wardrobe disaster. There on the screen were quite a few pictures of HER standing in the gym in only her panties and bra. HER entire body was as red as a vine-ripened tomato and the look on her face, well it was priceless. In one picture Ron could even see Josh standing in the background and he didn't look well at all.

Perfect.

Ron thought he had better get started on the final phase of his revenge. After all , Wade was proving to be a highly competent computer genius with what he had see when Wade was talking to HER on the Kimmunicator during the mission. Ron only hoped Wade wasn't too proficient in his work. That would mean SHE would arrive before he was ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim despondently walked into her house carrying the rolled up, almost finished painting of her in her cheer uniform. She had found out that Josh, during his free period that afternoon and after the gym incident, had been painting in the sketch he had done the day before. He had finished with the colorings and the background of the painting, now showing her sitting against a tree on a hillside brimming with golden yellow poppies. The only thing missing from the portrait was Josh's signature at the bottom. He had started the "J" for his name but it wasn't complete. The top loop was there but it trailed off down to the bottom corner of the frame without looping back up and around to the "O." Apparently Josh had his heart attack in mid "J."

Kim absently dropped her backpack and the painting near the staircase and aimlessly ambled around the first floor.

"Is that you Kimmie?" she heard the feminine voice of her mother calling from the kitchen. "We're in here eating dinner."

"Hi, mom," Kim moaned in dejection as she pushed her way through the kitchen door into the room. "I'm not really hungry. Maybe I'll just go up to my room." Kim's listless, glazed over eyes wandered about the room, possibly looking for something, but she never moved from the spot just inside the kitchen door.

"Kim, are you alright?" Mrs. Dr. Possible queried as she arose from the table and walked toward her distraught daughter. It didn't take a brain surgeon to see Kim wasn't her normal perky self; That something was deeply troubling the teenager.

"What's the matter, Kim?" Tim begged with a snicker.

"Did your boyfriend dump you already?" Jim added with a guffaw of his own.

"NO!" Kim roared as her eye's lit up in rage. "You little pieces of…" she started to say as she sprang at the twins ready to unleash sixteen styles of martial arts on them for their insensitivity but was intercepted by her mother who stepped in the way and caught Kim in a bear hug.

"Kim!" her mother shouted as she wrapped her daughter in her arms and held on for dear life as Kim took a few swipes at the boys. The teen's rage swiftly faltered and Kim collapsed into her mother's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You'd better take you plates into the other room," Ann softly said to the three males sitting at the kitchen table.

"But we wanna watch Kim's nervous breakdown," the Tweebs said in stereo before their father cut them off.

"Booooys," Mr. Dr. Possible said menacingly as he rose from the table with his dinner plate in hand, "now is not the time. Let's go into the living room and see what's on TV."

"Okay," Jim and Tim loudly agreed without a second thought as they grabbed their plates and dashed out of the room as one of them said "I hope that new TV show, "_Vice Presidential Hunting Trips"_ is on."

Ann had to practically carry her daughter over to the kitchen table before setting her in one of the chairs and kneeling down beside her. "What's wrong Kim?" she asked in her motherly voice as she stroked Kim's fiery red hair. "Did Josh break up with you?"

It took a minute for the wracking sobs to subside and another minute before Kim was coherent enough to answer. "No," came out weakly. "Josh, he…" The water works started again.

Ann wrapped her daughter up in a fierce hug and spoke softly into her ear. "Is something's physically wrong with Josh?" She felt her daughter's head slightly bob once. "Was he in an accident or is he critically ill?" Ann asked hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Worse," Kim muttered between a few sniffles. "Josh had a heart attack in the art room. He didn't make it."

"Oh my," Dr Possible gasped. It was hard enough facing this kind of situation in her work. Heaven knows she was a brilliant brain surgeon but sometimes things were beyond her control. It was during those time she hated being a doctor. Telling friends and loved ones of the deceased that her patient didn't make it off the operating table was the hardest part of her job and one that she avoided with all the skills she could muster into her work.

But this situation was worse.

This was her one and only daughter who lost a loved one. She knew Kim had deep feelings for the boy but she also knew this was Kim's first love of her life. There would be others, later on, and she always hoped Ron would finally be the true love in her life. But Ron wasn't there to talk to Kim like she hoped he would be at a time like this. Ron was the same age as Kim and they had been best friends since Pre-K so they had a connection that ran deep. So deep, in fact, that Ann suspected Ron could have brought Kim out of her funk in no time. Ron always seemed to know exactly how to handle her feisty daughter. Whether she was happy, angry or sad like now, Ron always seemed to know the right thing to say at the right time and make Kimmie smile in the worst of times.

But Ron wasn't here right now. In fact he was nowhere to be found if things hadn't changed since that morning.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ann started. "It's hard to lose someone you like a lot. I want to say more but I know sentiments and platitudes won't make things any better. What I think you should do right now is go up to your room and think about your relationship with Josh. You should think about what you liked about him and whether you would want that in a future relationship."

"What are you saying, mom?" Kim queried as she wiped her eyes with her hands, not sure what her mother was leading up to.

"You're young, Kimmie," Ann said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's red hair. "Josh was your first real boyfriend but he was probably only a crush. I believe you would call him a hottie but I don't see you living with someone like that for the rest of your life. You'll probably end up falling for someone who's the complete opposite of you. What I found out when I was dating was that the hot guys didn't compliment me or my own goals in life. I needed someone who was almost the opposite with my way of doing things. They say opposites attract and your father was just such a man for me. While I'm more laid back in the way I handle everyday things your father likes to take control over every situation."

"I think I see what you're getting at, mom," Kim said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand again. "When I started studying martial arts I kinda got into the philosophy of them too. I learned about the Yin and the Yang. They are complete opposites that somehow make up a greater whole, completely interdependent and interconnected."

Kim thought for a moment before she came up with an epiphany. "Oh my Gawd," Kim squeaked. "I was crushing on Josh just so I could have a piece of arm candy to placate Bonnie and the rest of those idiots on the Food Chain! Josh and I would have eventually broken up and gone our separate ways."

"So you do fully understand your relationship with Josh?" Ann asked her daughter knowing full well she did.

"I think so, mom," Kim answered but with a frown. "But I have a lot more to think about."

"I know you do Kimmie," Ann said as she patted the teenager's hand in a motherly gesture. "And I think you may want to take tomorrow off from school to think about all we've talked about tonight."

"Mr. Barkin suggested I take tomorrow off, also," Kim said as she stood up. "I told him about how Josh was my boyfriend and he told me he was concerned with my mental health after I found out that Josh had, well, died. He also suggested I should talk to a professional therapist to work through any anxiety or guilt that might arise from Josh's death." She sheepishly giggled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I think I just had my first therapy session."

"I'm not really schooled in that kind of therapy but I think you got some fine counseling anyway," Ann said as she, too, stood up smiling. "If you'd like, I can set up a real counseling session with one of the professionals at the hospital."

"I'm not sure that's necessary," Kim said in relief as she hugged her mother. "I got some great advice tonight but I will take tomorrow off to think about what I really need in a boyfriend. Night mom, I love you." Kim turned and headed out the kitchen door.

"Night Kimmie. I love you too."

The door had barely swung shut before it opened again and Kim stuck her head through the crack. "Uh, mom? You wouldn't happen to know of a good seamstress, would you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Ron to finish with the construction. The concrete office enclosure also had another interior concrete enclosure, probably meant for a future bathroom facility considering the various pipes sticking out of the walls and floor. He only had to make sure of a few things. One, he had to ensure that no water would leak through the exposed pipes running into the tiny room. Two, he checked to make sure the vent coming in to the room was small enough so SHE couldn't escape through it and three, he checked and re-check to make sure no light would get in once the door was shut and sealed securely. Ron knew SHE could take down most doors with one swift swing of the leg so he had reinforced the door with an extra layer of steel plating he found lying in one of the junk piles that were scattered throughout the warehouse.

Ron had also moved all his gear out of the office and set up a new camp concealed by a couple of large crates in another corner of the warehouse. That way, SHE wouldn't get suspicious when she finally found him. And Ron knew she would eventually come looking for him. It was in her nature to help those who needed help and he hoped that ten years of friendship would win out. Now that Monkey Boy was out of the picture Ron knew SHE would concentrate on HER moping, lost, long-time friend.

Ron knew that Mankey had bit the dust. He had confirmed it when he read a story at _The Examiner's _on-line site that told of how the boy had collapsed and tragically died in the high school art room.

"Maybe she'd come a lot sooner if I stole some big old factory equipment and made a giant robot out of it," Ron said to the lump in his pocket as he gently patted it. "What do you think, Rufus? Should I go evil and maybe try to take over the world like Dr. what's-his-name?"

"Maybe," came the mole rat's reply. Ron didn't realize his mouth had moved and it was he who was answering in Rufus' voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the following story.

The Closet

Chapter 6

Kim laid in bed, unable to get to sleep that evening.

After her talk with her mother Kim had gone up to her bedroom, dressed for bed and laid down to sleep but she couldn't keep her eyes closed long enough for sleep to overtake her. Kim's mind was awhirl with thoughts. The main thing that kept her awake was the realization that she and Josh weren't meant to be a permanent couple and that she would have to find the Yang to her Yin.

Kim knew she shouldn't be too worried about who her future husband would be just yet. After all, she was only a freshman in high school and she had four years at Middleton High and an addition four of college before she should even think about marriage and life beyond.

But the thought of who she would end up with in life vexed her so.

Maybe she would meet her ideal mate in school and they would date and go off to college together before finally getting married. Maybe she had already met her soul mate; The one person who was almost a complete opposite to her but complimented her so well that they could think the same thoughts and act without talking.

She and Ron had been friends for ten years now and they had such a connection. Maybe she could find someone else who she had that connection with and then she would know for sure who her soul mate was.

Wait a minute.

She and Ron had that connection already. Maybe…

Nah, Ron wasn't a guy, he was just… Ron. He wasn't someone she would ever be interested in romantically. He was… Ron. He was just a friend she could hang out and do stuff with. He wasn't somebody who could compliment her so well that they could act on any situation without vocalization.

But they did do just that occasionally.

Ron would, out of the blue, suggest that they go see a movie or hang out at the park just when she was thinking the same thing. It was like he could sense her needs and emotions which he did quite often. Ron would cheer her up when she needed it and he would also back off at just the right time when she just wanted some space to be alone with her thoughts. Could Ron sense her emotions and, having learned how to interpret them over the years, now act accordingly?

Ron was a true friend and, now that she thought about it, he actually was a guy. He is a boy which would make him, theoretically anyway, eligible to be dated by Kim or any other female. She hadn't actual thought of him as boyfriend material in the past because they were so close. He was merely a friend.

But…

Now Kim thought about Ron as a boy. As someone who was looking at girls the same way she was looking at boys. She took a good look at him as a potential boyfriend and possible future mate.

Sure he was a bit goofy looking and he had terrible table manners but every guy would have their faults as well as their good points. Josh had that disgusting habit of sucking on the end of his pencil or paint brush whenever he was in deep thought or needed both hands to do something. How unsanitary.

So, faults aside, what would Ron's strong points be?

Of course he was loyal to a fault and went on all of her missions and even supported her in her decision to start them. In fact he actually encouraged her to go on the first one. He was great at the distraction aspect of the missions, letting Kim take down the bad guy or recover the Flamingoat or whatever. Also, Ron was almost the exact opposite of Kim in so many ways and her mother had said that opposites attract. And as she had thought earlier, Ron was also a great support for her ever-changing, roller coaster, emotions. He instinctively knew when to back off and when to say just the right thing to bring her out of her funk. Sure, Ron was infuriating at times but Kim knew there was a lot more under the hood than he let on. Ron had potential.

Kim knew she liked Ron as a friend but should she endanger their lifelong friendship by taking it to another level? Was Kim even ready to get back on the horse and start a new relationship at this time? She certainly didn't want Ron to think of himself as "rebound boy."

Ron was way causal in his attitude, didn't assert himself often and was a bit clumsy whereas Kim was just the opposite. Kim was fastidious, assertive and well coordinated. Oh-oh. Yin and Yang!

This was all too confusing.

Kim looked over to her alarm clock and saw she it was only going on eight o'clock in the evening. She had been thinking over the sitch for just over an hour and a half and she wasn't even sure where Ron was. Kim wanted... No, she needed to talk these things over with Ron. Although he sometimes took his time, Ron always seemed to sense what she needed and had good advice in the end. Plus, she didn't want Ron to feel like he was out of the loop by not asking his opinion on such a hard hitting, deep issue. If Kim simply declared him as her boyfriend would he resent not having a say in the matter? Did he even have those types of feelings for her?

Confusion was an understatement.

Kim got out of bed and went over to sit at her desk. She turned on the light and powered up her computer. Kim glanced around her room as the computer was cycling up and noticed her backpack on the floor near her door where she had dropped it when came up to her room. She hadn't done her homework yet and that was another thing she had to worry about. Well, she didn't have to worry too much since she had been excused by both her mom and Mr. Barkin from going to school tomorrow.

"Evening Kim," Wade's voice came from the speakers of her computer. It startled her a tad but she quickly recovered her composure after being caught off guard in distracted thought.

"Good Evening, Wade," Kim brightly smiled at her website keeper who was clacking away at his keyboard. "I was wondering if you found Ron yet?"

"No I haven't, Kim," Wade said as he stopped typing and peered into the camera. "I don't have very many leads right now so let's start at the beginning. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Let's see." Kim pondered a moment before she said, "It was in the janitor's closet Friday after school when you were telling me Josh was heading my way. I remember finally asking Josh to the dance then walking away with him." Kim suddenly remembered everything and cringed and slapped her head in disgust at what she did on Friday. "Oh Shoot! Ron started to say something as Josh and I were walking away and I kicked the janitor's door closed on him." Kim suddenly felt terrible for slamming the door in Ron face.

"But don't all the doors automatically lock in the school when they're closed?" Wade begged in a bit of a surprise that Kim didn't know that detail of her own school. "It's my understanding that Mr. Barkin is trying to prevent vandalism so all the doors are locked from both sides when they're closed." Wade immediately began to rapidly type on his computer.

"I didn't know that about the doors," Kim said defensively. "Where did you find that piece of information?"

"It's in your school handbook, under security issues," Wade said without stopping his work on the keyboard. "The handbook also stated that the water and electrical mains are shut down over the weekend to prevent waste or theft." Wade stopped his work and looked up into the camera. There was great worry in his eyes. "I just reviewed the security camera footage for that particular hallway from the moment you left until Monday morning when the janitor arrived. Ron was locked in the closet all weekend and only got out when the janitor opened the door. He didn't appear too sane when he ran out the front door."

"What…" Kim was mortified for the second time in one day and her mind was going into meltdown with worry over her friend's sitch. "What must Ron think of me, cutting him off from food and water for an entire weekend?"

"Well," Wade thought for only a second before he answered, "if it were you, me or anyone else locked in a closet without food, water or electricity for two or three days I wouldn't worry too much about it. Ron, on the other hand, has so many fears and phobias it might have unhinged his mind and sent him over the edge."

"My poor Ron," Kim moaned and mulled over that very possible scenario for a moment before she set herself and got her mind back in the game. "Wade, I'm making it our top priority to find Ron. We have to help him. I'll be free and clear all day tomorrow so I'll go and check out all our usual hangouts."

"You'll be free all day tomorrow?" Wade asked as he started his search from the time Ron had left the school. "What about classes? It's Wednesday tomorrow and a school day."

"Mr. Barkin told me to take the day off," Kim informed her web guru. "He was concerned that I couldn't handle Josh's death."

"Wait a minute," Wade said in shock and stopped typing. "You're over Josh already?"

"My relationship with Josh was no big," Kim said and nonchalantly waved off the thought. "Mom and I had a long talk and I now realize he was just a silly crush. Josh and I would have split up sooner or later so I can get over the loss of the relationship. I'm still a little unsure on how I'll handle his death, though. I might take mom's offer of setting up a therapy session or two about that."

"That's a good idea," Wade enthused as he began his search again. "I'll see if I can track Ron's movements from the time he left the school. I'll start my search and check in with you tomorrow morning."

"And I'll check out our usual haunts," Kim confirmed. "I'll let you know my results. Good night, Wade."

Kim turned off her computer and looked at her bed. She probably wasn't going to get any sleep that night with the current Ron crisis going on. She giggled at the thought of the few sleepless nights she had had over the years, worrying about Ron's fears and foibles. Images of her and Ron, sitting on that very bed, playing games or simply talking to all hours of the morning over the years raced through her mind and made her laugh. They had been quite the pair over the years. They had done just about everything together; Gone to the mall and the movies, eaten dinner at each other's houses, played in the tree house and they even used to take baths together when they were young. Ron was the only guy, besides her father, who could truthfully say he had seen Kim naked. Kim really missed Ron and had to find him.

She thought of all the places she and Ron had hung out over the last ten years. He certainly wouldn't be hanging around the Pre-K playgrounds. Someone would've noticed him and called the police to report a weird stalker in the area. Since Ron rarely had any money, she didn't think he'd be hanging out at the mall or the arcade. Bueno Nacho was closing soon so she couldn't check with Ned to see if Ron had appeared in his favorite eatery over the last couple of days and it was too late to go over to the Stoppable's house to search for clues. Ron could be out near Lake Middleton or at the park, but searching for Ron at either place in the dark would be difficult at best.

Kim let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't really start her investigation until morning and daybreak was still ten hours away. There was only one thing to do. Kim grabbed her backpack and started on her homework. As long as she was going to be awake all night she would get the work done and start on the next chapters to maybe get ahead in the homework department.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Ron, there was nothing else to do but sleep. All of the preparations for his trap were complete and everything was set to spring on HER when she arrived at his hideout. And he knew SHE would be arriving soon. Ron could almost sense HER anxiety rising over his disappearance. He could only hope his connection with HER, which he had been feeling over the last few days, would warn him before HER arrival.

He tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, unable to get back to sleep. Ron had retired early and was fast asleep when that dream came again. It was the same nightmare he had while locked in the closet and it had haunted him every night since. It was the dream where Rufus met his demise, being devoured by some hidden, carnivorous beast. Each night the dream was becoming clearer in his mind and tonight he had gotten a glimpse of the hideous creature who had eaten his Little Buddy. Ron was shock, to say the least, when he saw that it was some guy. Ron never got a good look at him, the man who had killed his one and only friend.

Ron couldn't get back to sleep, the images of that horrible nightmare still fresh in his mind. He got up, looked around his encampment and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know why but, he decided to do some homework. Ron knew he was never going back to high school, that place of pure evil, but he hoped doing a little schoolwork would take his mind off of the nightmare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Kim had just gotten off the phone with Ned, the assistant manager of Bueno Nacho. Ned had told her Ron hadn't come into the establishment since Thursday so the search was at a dead end there. Earlier, at the crack of dawn, Kim had jogged around the park and biked up to Lake Middleton and found no trace of Ron. The only place left for her to check was at the Stoppable abode.

Kim speed-dialed the phone number and got Ron's father on the line. He agreed to allow her to check out the house for any clues but he and his wife wouldn't be home when Kim was there since they had to go into work soon. Kim assured Mr. Stoppable that she would use the key she had and would lock up after she was done.

Kim made it over to the Stoppable's in record time. She waved to Mrs. Stoppable as the woman drove away and got a chance to chat briefly with Mr. Stoppable before he took off. He wished Kim luck with her search and she reassured him that she would find Ron. Mr. Stoppable didn't seem too concerned with Ron's absence saying Ron was probably out testing and stretching his wings since he became a man, according to the Jewish Bar Mitzvah traditions, the year before.

They bade their good-byes and Mr. Stoppable drove off to work.

Kim entered the house and immediately noticed something was amiss. She had been there quite often with Ron so she immediately noticed a few photos were missing from the walls. Kim looked closer at the ones that were still hanging and saw they were all pictures of Ron and his family.

She was in none of them.

Okay, so someone took down all of the photos that had her in them. That was odd to say the least but there could be a few explanations for that. Maybe the family was paring down on the vast clutter of hanging photos and decided to only go with the family pictures, or maybe they were going to upgrade the pictures of her and Ron to more recently taken ones.

Kim filed that oddity away and moved up the stairs to Ron's room. When she opened the door she was totally shocked. The room was almost Spartan in appearance, unlike when Kim had been in there the last time a week ago. All of the posters from the Global Wrestling Association were torn down off the wall and stuffed into the waste basket, his closet door was open and most of his clothes were missing (although Ron didn't have very many clothes to begin with,) and the desk was way too neat and uncluttered. Kim couldn't find Ron's backpack or the sleeping bag which was usually kept in the closet on the floor. Kim rifled through the dresser and noticed half of those clothes were missing too.

So Ron had apparently stripped his room of all the basic essentials and fled.

Kim looked around the room again and finally noticed something that absolutely stunned her. There were no photos in the room! Kim knew of at least a half dozen pictures of her and Ron that he kept on the walls and his desk. The photos that were usually taped around the outer edge of his mirror were gone too.

That set off some major alarms in Kim's head. First the photos with her in them were missing from downstairs and now all of the pictures up here were AWOL too. That could only mean one thing.

Someone had deliberately removed all images of Kim from the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the story.

The Closet

Chapter 7

Ron awoke sweating profusely and screaming his head off. Earlier, he had nearly unhinged his jaw from yawning and dozed off in mid sentence as he read the first few pages of "_Lo, the Plow Shall Till the Soil of Redemption,"_ while doing his English assignment. As he nodded off the dreaded nightmare came again but this time the entire vision came in crystal clear.

This time he actually saw the horror that befell his beloved little friend and the person who perpetrated the vile act.

The image of Ron's own hands squeezing the life out of his Little Buddy, then his teeth tearing into Rufus' naked flesh, were ghastly.

But Rufus couldn't be dead. Ron had heard him many times since The Closet incident, hadn't he? Ron had never seen the naked mole rat scampering around because Rufus had told Ron that he couldn't move. But the Little Guy was still in Ron's pocket now. Wasn't he?

"Rufus, Buddy, are you still in there?" Ron asked as he patted the pocket of his cargo pants. He felt the same lump that he had put in there Monday morning, back in his old room. "Whew!" Ron let out a huge sigh of relief, "I thought I'd lost you there for a minute, Buddy."

"You did," Rufus answered, but his voice sounded way too close to be in the pocket. It sounded like the naked mole rat was sitting on his shoulder. But Rufus couldn't be on his shoulder. Ron felt the lump in the pocket again and it didn't feel quite right. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the contents. Bits of cheese and other various food stuffs Ron had fed Rufus over the past few days fell from his hand as Ron opened his mitt and saw… a tightly rolled up pair of socks.

"Rufus!" Ron hollered and glanced furtively round the room. "Where'd you go, Buddy?"

"I'm right here," the mole rat answered again from his shoulder, "in your mind." Ron first patted his left shoulder then his right. "No," the voice of Rufus said loudly and then continued in complete sentences, "I'm not sitting on your shoulder. You accidentally twisted my neck and killed me in you panic Friday afternoon, then you ate me. I now only exist in your mind."

"You're a ghost!?" Ron screamed in panic and tripped over the sleeping bag as he backed in a panic across the room. "Don't haunt me specter!" Ron ended his fear filled flight cowering in the corner.

"I'm not a ghost. I'm just your friend, like before when you were younger."

"So you're Rufus, my imaginary friend?" Ron asked as some of the fright ebbed from his system. "The same one I had up until I got the real Rufus?"

"I'm both," the naked mole rat answered from Ron's shoulder, but still wasn't visible. "The Rufus you knew before you went to Smarty Mart didn't have a set form, even in your imagination. One minute he was an imaginary man or boy and the next he was some kind of animal. If you remember he was even a cootie-less girl for a few days. But now…" the image of his little naked mole rat buddy suddenly materialized before Ron on the floor. "… Ta-Da!"

"Rufus!" Ron squealed, overjoyed, "I can see ya!"

"Of course," the imaginary Rufus squeaked and ran to Ron's opened hands. He scampered up one arm and perched on Ron's shoulder. Rufus gave Ron's face a big hug, like he had a few thousand time before. "And I don't hold it against you that you killed me either."

"That's awfully big of you Little Buddy," Ron said as he nuzzled his cheek into his imaginary friend. "But now what'll we do?"

"We take care of HER," Rufus evilly chuckled as he menacingly rubbed his hand together and a sinister red light appeared from out of nowhere to shine upward, casting shadows over the mole rat in an eerie way. "Then we can take over the world! Mu'hahahahahahahaha!"

"Oooooooh, I like the villainous light show," Ron said in total admiration. "Can I get one of those?" Ron pulled the flashlight out of his mission pack and then dug around, finally pulling out a piece of light blue gel paper that he had left over from a science project. He taped the gel over the lens of the flashlight and held it to his chest while turning the light on. "Whatdaya think? Evil enough? BooYah-hahahahahahahaha!"

"Eh," the imaginary Rufus shrugged his shoulders in a half-hearted gesture. "Red is better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim had finished her investigation of the Stoppable house and was walking back to her parent's place when the Kimmunicator sounded off. "What'cha got, Wade?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Kim," Wade said as he took a slurp of his ever present soda. "I traced Ron back to his house and, after his parents left for work Monday, Ron left shortly thereafter on his scooter that was loaded down. I lost his trail as he drove off toward the Mount Middleton Ski Resort."

"You lost him in the mountains?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Sorry, but yes," Wade answered. "The satellites that were in the area at the time moved out of range so I wasn't able to track him any further. Ugh," he growled in frustration, "if I had known he was up there on Monday I could have re-tasked the satellite to remain in the area and kept track of Ron."

"So Ron could be anywhere east of here by now," Kim groaned downheartedly. "He could've traveled two hundred mile over the last two days on that scooter of his."

"I don't think so," Wade said as he rapidly typed away on his computer board. "Ron's scooter isn't powerful enough to handle the mountainous terrain so I think he was headed into the mountains to hole up in one of the abandoned mines." A three dimensional image of the surrounding area appeared on the screen with a flashing red dot coming from one of the many dots that spotted the map. "According to thermal imaging, one of the former mines was recently occupied up until yesterday."

"How can I get up there to check it out?" Kim asked her website keeper.

"I have a ride all set up," Wade answered as his picture returned to the screen. He laid back and stretched out in his chair. "It'll be at your house in three minutes."

"You rock Wade," Kim enthused as she ran the last block back to her house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for the lift Mrs. Horn," Kim chimed as the station wagon pulled off the side of the road into a vista turnoff.

"No, thank you Kim," Mrs. Horn answered as she stopped the car. "You've been the best babysitter ever and my little Timmy is behaving so much better now."

"It was no big," Kim nonchalantly waved off the compliment as she got her mountain bicycle out of the back of the station wagon. "Anyone could have spotted that Timmy has Attention Deficient Disorder. Just keep him on his medication and he'll be no trouble at all."

Kim biked up an old dirt road that was barely there into the mountains and, after only a few minutes, came to the mine shaft she was looking for. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and thumbed it on. "Wade, I'm here."

"Hold the Kimmunicator out and let me scan the shaft to make sure it's safe to enter," Wade said as he typed on his keyboard. Kim followed instructions and a blue beam emitted from the top of the device. "Hummm, it does appear that the shaft was occupied in the last coupla days… But whoever it was, they've left."

Kim shifted through the now extinguished camp fire ashes at the mouth of the entrance with her foot. She reached down and picked up a partially burned piece of photo and peered at it. She recognized the image right away. It was part of a photo of her and Ron at the age of seven, goofily posing for the camera. "Ron was here alright. This is part of a photo he always kept on his desk." Kim stood up and looked around the area. "So now what? Do you think Ron is still in the area, maybe in another mine?"

"No," Wade answered as he typed on his computer some more. "There aren't any other shafts that have been occupied for quite some time in the area but…" He stopped typing as he looked up at the camera, "…it does appear as if Ron used some of the material in the shaft to make another vehicle. Parts of his scooter are still in a cavern at the end of the shaft and a few of the rail cars and exhaust vent blades have been messed with." Wade's eyes went wide as it dawned on him what had happened. "It appears as if Ron built a helicopter out of the different parts!"

"A helicopter?" Kim said in disbelief. "My Ron built a helicopter out of a scooter, some old rail cars and fan blades?"

"That's it!" Wade said excitedly as he clacked away at the computer. "Do you remember the other day when I told you about the fire at Smarty Mart?"

"Yeah," Kim said, non-commitally as she got on her bike and slowly wound her way down the hillside. "You said a bunch of fireworks were set off but that it wasn't important at the time."

"It wasn't then," Wade said as he continued whacking away at the key board. "I knew you were at cheer practice so the video I saw didn't make any sense, until now."

Smarty Mart security video of a red-haired girl walking in the front door of Smarty Mart appeared on the Kimmunicator screen. For all practical purposes it appeared to be Kim except for the strange fact that the person was wearing a red hockey jersey.

"That's me!" Kim gasped in shock before she took a broader view of the person, "but I'm wearing Ron's clothes!"

"That's right," Wade enthused as the video was replaced by security footage of the Smarty Mart Kim loading up a small helicopter type vehicle outside the building. "It didn't make sense since I knew you were at practice and wouldn't be caught dead walking into Smarty Mart. But if Ron had been using his Movie Magic Makeover kit to disguise himself and the copter to escape…"

"That little sneaky…" Kim huffed as she quickly pedaled down the hill and entered the vista turn off. She came to a skidding stop in the turn off and glared at the Kimmunicator screen. "Is there any way to find out where he went from Smarty Mart?"

Wade was doing his rapid fire typing again and, without looking up, said, "Working on it." All of four seconds went by before he stopped and a broad smile came over his face. "I got it Kim. Ron is holed up in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Middleton. If you can wait for two minutes I already have a ride on the way." Wade leaned back in his chair and took a quick sip of soda. "His name is Fred and he's a cross country trucker. I've worked with him a couple time when I needed some personal electronic equipment hauled out here from the east coast."

"Wade, you rock!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the story.

The Closet

Chapter 8

Kim thanked Fred for the ride as he dropped her and her bicycle off one block away from the warehouse after Fred said he'd do anything for Wade since the computer genius gave him a device that increased his truck's fuel efficiency by fifty percent. Fred then drove away into the morning Sun. Kim biked the one block and stopped near the big roll-up loading dock doors of the building. She had just gotten off her bike when she saw an obviously handmade sign posted on the regular door off to the side. It read, "Welcome Kim Possible. Come on in but wipe your feet first."

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and thumbed it on. "Wade, I'm here, what can you tell me? Is Ron still inside?"

Wade typed on the keyboard for two seconds before he stopped and looked at one of the other screens off to the side. "Thermal imaging shows there is one person inside the warehouse, Kim. I can't tell if it's Ron or not but if it is him he's in a room that's probably an office just inside the doors to the left." Wade still couldn't get a reading from Ron's tracking chip so he wasn't sure if the person was Ron.

"Thanks Wade,' Kim said and turned off the Kimmunicator. She moved to the doors and, turning the handle, found it unlocked. Cautiously, Kim wiped her feet, moved through the door and stopped just inside pulling the door closed silently behind her. She took a quick glance around the dark, vast warehouse to get the layout of the place before focusing on the office off to her left.

No lights were on in the entire warehouse which had no windows to the outside so the whole building, including the office itself, was dark. Kim's eyes swiftly adjusted to the murky surroundings and she made her way over to the office. She poked her head in the door and saw that the room was rectangular in shape but it also had a smaller rectangular room built in one of the corners. Kim softly called out, "Ron?"

"Who's there!" the shaky male voice seemed to come from near the smaller room but down near the floor. "Is that you KP?"

"Yes Ron," Kim answered in relief as she cautiously stepped into the office and moved toward his voice. She kept her own voice soft and gentle fearing he was in a state of panic by the way he had called out. "I'm here for you Ron. I'm going to take you home."

"No Kim, you can't!" Ron squealed loudly. By now Kim's eyes had totally adjusted to the absence of lighting in the room and she could see Ron's figure cowering in the corner behind the partially open door to what appeared to be a storage room or bathroom for the office. "He won't let me leave!" Ron shot furtive glances between her and the door to the little room.

"Who won't let you leave Ron?" Kim cautiously stopped and queried in a hushed tone. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

"He killed Rufus!" Ron almost shouted as he glared around the door to the restroom in front of him. "He said he'll kill me too!"

"Not on my watch," Kim growled and marched over to the door Ron was hiding behind.

As she stepped into the door frame Ron kicked the door with all his might. It swiftly slammed shut pushing Kim into the smaller room. Ron quickly stood and barred the door tight.

Kim immediately spun around and tried the doorknob, to no avail. She banged on the door then planted a solid, straight leg kick to it to break down the door. Again, it did not budge. "Ron," Kim screamed, "help me get out of here!"

A small slit opened to one side of the door and Ron peered in as he spoke. "Did you let me out when you locked me in that janitor's closet fifteen years ago?"

"Ron…" Kim huffed as she went up to the slit and tried to stick her hands through to grab him. She could only get part of her slim fingers in the slit but Ron backed up a step anyway. "…that was five days ago and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I closed the door on you but you were only in that closet for two and a half days."

Ron thought for a minute before he smiled his goofy smile which she could clearly see through the small slit. "I guess you're right, KP," he chuckled. His voice changed to sarcasm and grew in anger with each passing second. "Boy, it felt like I was in there for decades. You really lose track of time when you're locked in a tiny room with no lights, no water and NO FOOD!"

"Ron, I apologized for that already," Kim said in a snit.

"You apologize for almost killing me!?" Ron's anger was in full force. He reached over to one side of the slit and pulled a string hanging there. It released the second vile he had concocted in the school's chemistry lab and the glass broke open when it hit the floor of the tiny room. "Do you also apologize for making me kill Rufus then eating him!?"

Fumes came from the mixed chemicals inside the broken test tube and filled the small bathroom. Kim coughed and gasped from the vapors. "Ron," Kim said weakly before she collapsed to the floor, unconscious from the school brewed knock out gas.

Ron tied an old shirt around his nose and mouth then opened the door and waited a few minutes before going in. He stripped Kim of all the mission gear she was carrying including the Kimmunicator. Ron poked and prodded around Kim's neck until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out his Swiss Army Knife and made a small incision where he had found the tiny lump in her neck, exactly like the one he had found on himself two days ago. Working quickly, Ron removed the tiny tracking micro-chip and stuck it in his pocket. He bandaged the incision then let the room air out a bit more before sealing the door tight again and closing off the slit.

Ron went over to the desk and turned on a lamp. He removed the tri-lithium power cells from the Kimmunicator and stuck the batteries in the same pocket he had put the micro-chip in.

"Now we throw off Mr. Wide Load," Ron chuckled as he walked out of the warehouse, got on Kim's bicycle and pedaled off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wade couldn't understand the readings he was getting. Kim had entered the warehouse, went into the office and stayed for a couple of minutes before she rode off on her bike leaving the other person in the warehouse. He had tried to contact Kim via the Kimmunicator but all he was getting was static from the device.

"The person in the warehouse must not have been Ron," Wade said to himself as he watched Kim's micro-chip move through Middleton toward her house. "It may have been a security guard or watchman and Kim dropped the Kimmunicator and it somehow got broken. That's why I'm not receiving any signal from it. I'll have to make sure the next generation Kimmunicator is a lot tougher."

Wade decided to let things hang for the time being. Kim would contact him via her home computer if she needed his help and he did have to work on his dissertation some more. He was almost positive the guy in the warehouse was Ron but if that wasn't so then he didn't know where else to look for the lost lad. Besides, the satellites he had been using were being re-tasked that very minute by the government for another job so he wouldn't have access to them again until Monday.

Wade pulled up his dissertation on the computer and went to work. Nothing was going to deter him from making that paper the best possible one any nine year old could write. Heck, if he had enough time he could probably start on his next doctorate while finishing up this one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron pedaled up to the possible house and parked the bike in its usual spot in the garage before he casually walked through the door to the kitchen and called out in his normal manner, "Hola Possible clan."

"Hello, Ron," Ann Possible greeted him as she filled the dish washer with the plates and glasses from the morning's meal. "Where have you been over the last few days. Did you and Kim get into an argument? Is that why you haven't been around for a while?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ron answered as he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and started for the door to go up the stairs to Kim's room. "Kim's downtown right now dealing with the police after we took down a thief but Wade wants to send us to Los Angeles or Timbuktu or someplace to help after some major flooding so I just dropped by to pick up her school books and mission equipment from her room."

"That's nice, Ron," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she wiped her hands on her apron. "It's good to see you again but try not to get back too late tonight. It is a school night." She glanced at the clock above the sink. "I really need to head in to the hospital now or I'll be late for surgery." With that said, she returned to her work in the kitchen before heading off to work. She had two operations scheduled for that day and she didn't want to be late

"We shouldn't be late Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron assured her as he exited the kitchen and ran up the stairs to Kim's loft bedroom.

Ron first went to Kim's computer and disconnected the webcam before sitting down at the desk. He pulled up Kim's website and typed in a message from Kim to Wade saying the person at the warehouse wasn't Ron and that she (Kim) was alright. Ron pulled out the tracking micro-chip and Kimmunicator (without power cells) and put them under Kim's pillow on the bed. Ron left the loft after he heard Mrs. Dr. Possible's car drive off and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to raid the fridge. After preparing and eating a hot hearty breakfast, then cleaning up after himself, he simply walked out the front door.

Ron walked back to his warehouse lair.

When he arrived, he went over to the slit and opened it. He peered inside and could see Kim was sitting on the floor, her legs pulled up tight to her chest and she was crying.

"I'm sorry Ron," Kim sobbed as she rocked back and forth in a tight little ball against the far wall. "I'm sorry Rufus is dead, though I don't understand why."

"Well, you know me, KP," Ron laughed at his own foibles. "I tend to panic a lot and I guess I did just that. I don't remember much of what happened in the closet but I thought I was never getting out of there and we hadn't been to BN yet so I knew I was gonna starve to death. I thought I had a banana in my pocket so…"

"Ewwwww, Ron," Kim shuddered at that image as it ran through her head. She violently shook her red mane to get the vision of Ron chowing down on Rufus out of her mind. "So… what's the sitch. Are you punishing me for slamming the door shut on you?"

"Something like that," Ron said in a noncommittal voice as he slowly closed the slit. "I want to see how you handle being locked in a closet for two or three days."

Kim stiffened up as the tear ceased rolling down her cheeks. She stated resolutely, "I can do anything, Ron, especially if it means I can get you back into my life. I really missed you."

"I'm sure you can live through it, KP," Ron chuckled as he held the slit partially open, "although I don't think you'll like me very much when you find out how Josh actually bit the big one."

"What do you mean?"

"I- I…" Ron faltered for a few seconds before he proudly straightened up and confessed, "I put some chemicals on his paint brushes to kill him and make it appear as if he had a heart attack."

"You did WHAT!?" Kim shot across the little room from her seated position to the slit in a split second. "You killed Josh?"

Ron backed up a step even though he knew she couldn't get through that tiny opening. His defenses were up and it sounded in his voice. "I though I had lost you to him. I thought you weren't gonna take me on any more missions because you were gonna marry him or something. You locked me in a closet and out of your life!" Ron's chin hit his chest and his shoulders slumped forward as he almost silently groaned, "I love you KP."

"That's stupid Ron," Kim laughed long and loud at him. "We're only kids! What do we know about love?"

"You might be a kid," Ron growled as his face reddened and rose to look her in the eye, "but the Bar Mitzvah certificate I got last year says I'm a man and I damn well know what love is! Why do you think I've been following you on your missions? Why do I always got your back so you don't get hurt? Why do you think I supported you to ask Josh out? It's what you wanted!" Ron turned his back on Kim and snarled, "I love you and just want you to be happy."

"But Ron," Kim protested, "we're only fourteen and…" Kim was soundly cut off when Ron swiftly spun around and slammed the small slit all the way shut almost crushing her fingers.

He quickly secured the slit closed with a wire that attached to a nail a few inches beside it so she couldn't push the slit open.

"No buts, Kim," Ron yelled through the wall of her cell. "Just think about everything! You got three days to do it!"

Kim yelled and hollered at him for over five minutes but Ron never answered. He simply stood there glaring at the door and let her vent at him. Finally he turned and quietly walked into the main section of the warehouse to start on his next project. Ron didn't know why but Rufus' suggestion of ruling the world was beginning to sound real good and he suddenly, somehow, knew exactly how to accomplish it. After ten more minutes Kim gave up and sat down to think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early Thursday evening, Dr. Ann Possible was in her office at the hospital working on her computer writing up the final report on one of the brain surgeries she had performed the previous day. Suddenly, her screen went blank for a second before Wade Load appeared. "Good Evening Dr. Possible," he cheerfully chimed.

"Good Evening to you, Wade," Dr. Possible wryly replied. "I hope you didn't delete the report I was working on. It was almost complete."

"Not to worry Dr. Possible," Wade grinned. "The report will be back on your screen when I sign off. I was just checking in to see if Kim made it home this morning."

"No she didn't," Ann replied as she sat back in her chair. "Ron showed up at the house yesterday to pick up some mission gear and her books saying you were sending them off somewhere to help out with flood victims." Ann sat back up in concern. "Are they on their way back?"

"That's just it," Wade said then took a slurp of his ever present soda. "I didn't send them on any missions. The last I heard from Kim on Wednesday, she was about to enter a warehouse just outside of town and then she was pedaling back to your place. I got a message from her computer but all it said was that she was okay and she'd get back to me. I haven't heard from her since."

"You lost Kim?" Ann almost yelled as she gripped the screen with both hands. "Why haven't you been looking for her?"

"I've been fairly busy putting the final touches on my doctorate thesis," Wade sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "and the last I heard from her was the computer message yesterday morning. I couldn't check on her after that."

"Well, can you check on her now?"

"There's a major problem with trying to do that," Wade said as he typed on his computer keyboard. "The satellites I've been using to track Kim have been moved and I won't be able to get them back for at least four more days. They're being used to keep track of a major naval exercise being run in the Gulf of Tonkin that won't end until Sunday at the earliest."

"What about the warehouse you mentioned," Dr. Possible suggested after a moments thought. "Can you go out there and check it out?"

"What!?" Wade practically screamed, picked up his beloved keyboard and hugged it tightly to his chest. "You want me to leave my room and go out into the cold, cruel world!?"

"It sounds like you're a little agoraphobic," Dr. Possible diagnosed with a chuckle. She thought for a minute while Wade anxiously clutched and stroked the keyboard to his chest. "Don't worry Wade, I'll check out the warehouse tomorrow evening with the boys. I'd do it during the day but I have to be in surgery early in the morning with another one scheduled after that. I'll be at the hospital until late tomorrow with the follow up reports and such."

"Oh, okay," Wade murmured coming down from his panic attack as he set the keyboard back on the desk. "I suppose that'll be alright."

"Now Wade," Ann smiled warmly to him but there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "can I have my report back? I don't want to be too late getting home tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron spent all Wednesday and half of Thursday reprogramming the video games in the warehouse. He didn't know why he could do it but somehow the knowledge was there, just like it was when he built the helicopter. The only reasons he could come up with was that Rufus was helping him with the work or his brain may have somehow gotten rewired when he was locked in the closet without light or sustenance. Ron remembered a movie he and Kim had watched with isolation tanks and their enhancing effects on the human mind so maybe the closet had a similar effect on his own mind.

Thursday evening rolled around and he spent the time shipping out his retooled games after mimicking the shipping orders and invoices he had found. He knew exactly who should get the tampered-with games too. He had made up a list of all the top reviewers of video games who would try out his product and then show their findings to the world. Ron hoped that his radical, cutting edge game would be widely reviewed and shown on television. There, his little extra addition to the video portion would help him take over the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the story.

Author's Note: It seems as tho a few readers have ferreted out the ending so I'm posting the final three chapters so others won't guess it too soon. Enjoy.

The Closet

Chapter 9

Ron watched the last semi truck and trailer pull away with his last shipment. It was early Friday morning and he was surprised he had got everything done in a little over two days. He was also anxious to get out of that particular lair since Wade was probably still hot on his trail and he had Kim locked up in the tiny office bathroom with no light, food or water. Kim had only been there for forty or so hours, unlike the sixty plus he had been locked away in the janitor's closet, but he quickly realized he couldn't stay mad at her for very long once her incarceration began.

Ron slowly shook his head over that fact. Kim could hold a grudge against him for at least two or three days, especially if he had done something really stupid that had any affect on her. Ron, on the other hand, could never hold a grudge for more than fifteen, eighteen minutes tops. He was a bit taken aback that his initial feelings against Kim, for locking him in the closet, had lasted so long. It first started Saturday afternoon after he finally finished wallowing in self pity over his situation and lasted until he walked away from the room on Wednesday.

Four days. The grudge against Kim and Josh had lasted four long, excruciating days. Maybe it lasted so long because it was partially, well mostly, because he thought Josh had taken Kim away from him.

Yeah, that must be it. Ron's grudge was mostly against Josh, not Kim per se. He could never be mad at Kim for very long so he must have resented Joshua Mankey for taking Kim away from him; From maneuvering her out of Ron's life. Ron felt better for having disposed of Josh. After all, that wily weasel had probably planned out the whole, entire breakup of he and Kim. Maybe Josh even willed Kim to kick the door closed in Ron's face. That Mad Monkey Boy probably used mind control over Kim so it was perfectly, truthfully righteous for Ron to kill Mankey.

Ron left the big door on the loading dock open as he walked into the office and went to the small slit. He slid it open and peered inside. Kim was lying on the floor with her back to him. It appeared as if she were asleep.

"KP, are you okay?" Ron warily asked. "Are you awake?"

"How long have I been in here," Kim asked, not moving a muscle to roll over, "And why do I have a cut on my neck?"

"You've been in there just over a day and a half, maybe forty hours," Ron guesstimated, "and I made that cut on your neck. I got rid of a tracking microchip Wade implanted in you the same way I got rid of the one he put in me." Ron pulled his collar aside to show her the bandage on his neck but she didn't move to look at it so he changed the subject. "Would you like something to eat or drink? I'm not angry with you anymore so I'm going to let you out."

"I'll deal with Wade and his chipping me later…" Kim firmly answered and finally stirred from her place on the floor. She rolled over onto her back and slowly sat up. It seemed to take all the effort she had in her to simply stand up and walk over to the slit. "… but I'm not getting out of here just yet. You were locked in the janitor's closet for sixty hours, Ron, I've only been in here for forty. You should leave me in here for another day just to make us even."

"But I don't want us to be even," Ron said as he unbarred the door and swung it open. Kim immediately shielded her eyes from the lamplight in the outer area and moved to the shadowy corner of the smaller room. "I never shoulda got mad and punished you, KP, it wasn't your fault. I realize I was more mad at Monkey Boy cause he was taking you away from me." Ron slumped in defeat as he muttered, "I guess I'll be leaving you anyway since I killed him. The police will find my fingerprints on the art room door or his brushes when they discover he was poisoned."

"I doubt that will happen," Kim slyly stated as she came out of the smaller room and went over to the desk to turn off the lamp throwing the room into near darkness. "Your fingerprints, along with every other student's fingerprints, are all over the school. There's no way the police can pinpoint you that way. Plus, you may not know this but Josh's family is deeply religious. They believe in God's wisdom and won't allow an autopsy to be preformed to find out the cause of his death. They'll simply accept it as God's Will."

"Then I guess you'll just have to turn me in," Ron sadly said as he held his arms out, hands limp, waiting for handcuffs to be placed on his wrists. "I committed murder and you'll want to take in the guy who killed your boyfriend."

"I'm not going to turn you in, Ron." Kim bent over as she spoke and touched her toes a couple of time to stretch her body like she did every morning after waking up. "I'm completely over Josh and the hotness I thought he was. It was only a crush and I've moved on to a new hottie."

"Well," Ron started as he slouched back into the desk chair, "whoever this new guy is I hope he handles himself better on missions than I did."

"I suspect he'll be almost as good as you," Kim coyly said as she arched back until her hands were on the floor then kicked up to a handstand. She began to do inverted push-ups. "He's not much to look at but I know he'll always have my back."

"Sounds like he's a bit of a loser but has some potential in him," Ron glumly sighed. "I hope you'll be happy with whoever he is."

"I have been for the last ten years," Kim giggled as she flipped back to a standing position. "After all, he's kept me safe and on an even keel for that long."

"Really?" Ron said in a bit of shock. "Who have you been hanging out with for ten years?"

Kim walked over to Ron, sat in his lap and gently took his face in her hands. "Why, you of course." She planted a firm but gentle kiss on his lips. "Ron, you complete me and keep me in balance. Whether you know it or not, you're the best thing I have in my life so I'm not going to turn you in to the police and you'll never give me the slip again. You're the Yang to my Yin."

"I'm the what to your what?"

"You're my…" Kim started to explain but giggled and shook her head when she realized that the concept might be too deep for Ron to fully comprehend. "Let's just say you keep me centered… more down to earth while I bring out the best you can be. We compliment each other to the point that I want you to be my next and only boyfriend for the rest of my life."

"So, we're good for each other," Ron nodded in realization. "I don't really get what you're saying but I'll take your word for it. So, what'll we do now? You've been missing for two days and I've been AWOL for a week. I don't want to go back to my old life and face my parents or Mr. Barkin."

"My life hasn't been a bed of roses either, Ron," Kim said as she moved over, sat on top the desk and crossed her legs. "I've joined so many committees and clubs and teams in school this semester my life has become way to hectic. While I can usually handle the sitch, sometimes…" Elbows on crossed legs and head in hands, Kim slouched in despair of her sometimes overwhelming situation in school.

"I might have the solution, KP," Ron said as he leaned over and opened one of the desk drawers. He pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Kim. "I wasn't planning on going back to my old life after losing you and what I did to Josh so I set things in motion to start a new life."

"Video games?" Kim questioned as she scanned through the pile of invoices. "How can you start a new life by shipping out someone else's video games?"

"But they're not just ordinary video games," Ron said cunningly. "Let me tell you what I did to them."

After explaining how he had retooled and altered the games Kim agreed Ron had a sound plan, if not for the scale he was working on. His scheme would need a big boost in the distribution department if it were really going to succeed. She also agreed that they needed to get out of the warehouse, deal with Wade and find a new hideout. Kim also wanted to get a few things from home if she and Ron were going to run away together, as she suggested, and start a new life.

They loaded up Ron's copter leaving the refrigerator behind so there would be room for Kim to sit comfortably, and flew to the Possible house. While seeing a helicopter of any sort land in the Possible's driveway at that time of the morning wasn't a common occurrence for the neighbors, things settled down quickly when they saw Kim and Ron hop out of the almost silent, homemade copter. After all, everyone in the neighborhood had heard the news of how the local duo had saved a Japanese toy manufacturing plant from some whacked-out villain just last week so they knew Kim and Ron needed transportation of some sort to get around the world.

As the teen couple entered the house they were beset upon by the Doctors Possible. "Kim," James said in his stern fatherly tone, "where have been for the past two days? Your mother was worried sick about you."

"Hi Daddy, hi mom," Kim nervously laughed before she quickly regained her composure and spun off the story she and Ron had agreed upon in the copter on the way over. "We sorta got sidetracked after I found Ron. We were grabbing a bite to eat at Bueno Nacho when the Minister from India approached us. He told us about some monsoonal flooding going on in his country. Of course we immediately left on his private plane to help out."

"And Wade didn't know anything about your trip to India," Ann stated as she first hugged Ron and then her daughter before turning to her husband. "I thought the explanation for Kim's disappearance would be some kind of miscommunication."

"Sorry about that Mrs. Dr. P," Ron sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck, "that was my bad. I kinda got my signals crossed and thought Wade had sent the Minister to contact us. I guess he spotted us walking in to BN as he drove by and recognized Kim from the news so he took a chance and followed us in."

"I hope the mission went okay," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she examined the bandage on Kim's neck. "Did you get hurt in India?"

"The mission was no big," Kim laughed as she broke from the embrace and rubbed her hand over the bandage. "The cut, on the other hand, is a big. Wade planted a sub dermal tracking chip on both Ron and I. Ron discovered his first and we got rid of them ourselves."

"Sub dermal tracking chips are a tad unethical," Mr. Dr. Possible said in a bit of a tweak. "I hope you'll talk to Wade about the implications and consequences of doing such a thing."

"Oh we will, daddy," Kim said as she took Ron's hand and started to lead him to the stairs. "We'll talk to him soon but right now we should get some sleep. It was a long flight back from India and we're both too tired to do any good in school. You don't mind if Ron crashes here, do you?"

"We don't mind," Ann kindly said as she intercepted her daughter and directed Kim off to the side of the staircase. "Ron, why don't you go on up to bed. I just need to talk to Kimmie for a minute."

"Oh, okay, Dr. P," Ron happily said as he went up the stairs to Kim's bedroom.

The brain surgeon again turned to her husband. "Dear, this is just a little girl talk so you can head off to work."

"If you say so, Hon. I'll see you all tonight." Mr. Dr, Possible answered and left the house.

"Everything seem to be all right between you and Ron," Ann hushed to her daughter at the foot of the stairs. "Are things back to normal between you two?"

"Things are spankin," Kim answered with a slight dreamy look in her eyes. "After our talk the other day I got over my silly feelings for Josh and thought about what I need in my life. I now realized its been right beside me all along. It's Ron."

"Are you sure honey?" Ann queried in a worried, motherly tone. She was concerned that her daughter was jumping into another crush-type relationship without thinking things through. "You might meet someone else later on."

"I'm positive mom," Kim said assuredly. "We won't get married for quite a while but he's all I'll ever need for the rest of my life so I won't be looking elsewhere." Ann was about to question her daughter's decision further but Kim placed her hands on her mother's shoulders and cut her off. "I'm absolutely, one-hundred percent sure mom. Ron is my Yang."

"I'm so happy for you, Kimmie," Ann said in relief as she hugged her daughter. "I always thought you two would eventually hook up."

"We have, mom,' Kim said decisively, "and Ron and I are going places together." With that, Kim leapt from her mother's arms and raced up the stairs. "Have a great day at work, mom. Love ya!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teenaged duo waited until the two doctors had left for work before they made their move. They quickly descended the stairs with the two bags of essentials that Kim had packed and stowed them in their awaiting copter. Kim left a note stating they were going to check in at school and then go to Wade's house to confront the boy over his chipping the two. She wrote that they had been invited to stay overnight at Wade's because had some new survival and camping gear for them to test in his backyard.

They landed in an open park about a block away from their intended target. They knew their target would be busy at his computer but they didn't want to disturb his neighbors. Kim and Ron moved the copter behind the target's abode and easily infiltrated the house. They made their way to his room where they found Wade, just as they had thought he would be, playing Everlot on the computer while working on some mission gear schematics at the same time.

Wade wasn't too happy when he was disturbed by the intrusion because he was about to win and take over the Kingdom of Everlot but he was more afraid of the two as they laid out how they were going to the authorities over his unethical chipping of the duo. Kim told Wade he could possibly go to prison for the deed and while he might find comfort while in solitary lockup, he would still have to shower with the other inmates and that the convicts would absolutely love the cute but chubby pre-teen in ways he might not find appealing.

Of course Kim wasn't going to tell Wade the truth which was as bad if not worse than going to jail. If she and Ron did report Wade's actions he would be sent to an overcrowded Juvenile Hall and probably banned from all use of the computer. Kim felt that scenario would throw Wade into a major panic attack and then he wouldn't cooperate with what she had in mind.

After their little talk, Wade was putty in Kim's hands and agreed to help the duo.

Ron laid out his entire scheme and Wade grinned manically as he went to work. Wade agreed that the plan sound and tweaked Ron's program on the laptop a bit to make it flawless. Wade then set about creating an email to send to every computer in the world. To back up the email, Wade also sent the special program imbedded in a commercial to all the television stations in the world so it would be played there too. The ad was way beyond cute to a point that everybody would want to watch the commercial over and over no matter what it was trying to sell. The entire process took only minutes for Wade.

The plan was simple. Ron's program simply showed a repeating, subliminal, visual message that told everyone to accept Ron, and Kim after the tweakage, as the new rulers of the world. It even had an accompanying subliminal audio track to reinforce the message. They only needed people to open the inviting email message or watch the commercial and they would be hypnotized into accepting Ron and Kim as their King and Queen. Of course the teenaged two promised Wade they wouldn't report his unethical chipage and that he could be the absolute ruler and administrator over the internet during their reign.

As Friday wore on the three had to decide how they would rule and where they would rule from. They finally decided that the day-to-day governing of the planet would still be conducted by the current ruling parties but all major decisions would be run by them first. One example was if any country attempted to take over another by war or other means the plot would be nixed by either Kim or Ron and the governments would have to obey since they were hypnotized into following orders of the duo. If the hypnosis began to wear off, Wade could always step in and bring them under control again.

As to where they would rule from, it was finally decided that Kim and Ron would find several houses, free from all government rules and taxes, in a few different countries. They would get free rides between them and of course, at Ron's suggestion, each house would have its own Bueno Nacho. When they didn't eat at their personal BN, food would be brought in free of charge or prepared by Ron who was turning out to be a fairly good cook himself. When asked where he wanted to live Wade simply stated that he would never move from his room unless the house caught on fire and burned to the ground.

This planning session lasted throughout the day and into the night and the three finally went to sleep around eleven PM.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series Kim Possible are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the story.

The Closet

Chapter 10

Saturday morning arrived and Wade checked on the progress of their work. He found out that the worldwide saturation of the hypnotic program was nearly total. Ninety-eight percent of the world's population had seen their work and were most likely hypnotized into doing their bidding. Phase one, distribution, was complete so now it was time to move on to phase two, testing the hypnotic effect.

Wade, Kim and Ron moved to the kitchen and found Mrs. Load at the stove preparing breakfast. "Mom, instead of the usual breakfast," Wade hesitantly said, "could we have, say, sushi for breakfast? It's what Kim and Ron want."

Mrs. Load scowled at the three for only a second before she warmly smiled and said, "Well if that's what Kim and Ron want, then that's what they'll get." She moved away from the stove, picked up the phone and started to dial. "And if I can't find a place that delivers then I'll have to make it myself for the rulers of the world." Mrs. Load shooed the kids out of the kitchen as she listened for the call to connect. "Now you three go on and I'll bring the food in to you as soon as it's ready."

Unbelieving stares were passed between the three as they walked back to Wade's room. The disbelief lasted until they reached the room.

"Well, that was easy," Ron said as he and Kim sat down on Wade's bed. "I guess my mad programming skills really worked."

"Yes, Ron," Kim ceded with a giggle as she draped an arm around Ron's shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek, "you're mad skills really worked." She looked over to Wade who was sitting down at his computer. "But I think Wade had a little something to do with it too."

"Yeah Wade," Ron chimed in. "Your mad computer skills really rocked up my scheme."

"I do what I can," Wade nonchalantly answered as he cockishly blew across his fingernails then polished them on his shirt. Wade became serious as he sat up straight in the chair. "But that was only the first test of the program. My mom is highly susceptible to hypnosis so what we need to do next is find a few highly intelligent people to test the program further."

"Do you mean someone like a Rocket Scientist or a Brain Surgeon," Kim begged with a light laugh.

"Or maybe an actuary," Ron added, "whatever that is?"

"Well," Wade typed at his computer for a few seconds before he stopped and stared at the screen, "you're parents do fit the profile as people who normally wouldn't be predisposed to hypnosis. They would make excellent test subjects for our project."

"That's if they've been hypnotized," Ron said shaking in his shoes at the thought of facing his parents again after a weeks absence. "I know my folks sit down to watch the telly every night so they should be under our control, but what about Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P?"

"You know my parents like to stay home Friday night and decompress after a long, hard workweek, Ron," Kim assured her boyfriend. "They like to watch television until, like, late Friday night so they should be under our control and the Tweebs will surely have seen Wade's commercial and opened the email."

"We can find out after breakfast," Wade said as he stopped typing on the computer and turned to the two teens with a beaming smile. "I just ordered a limousine that we won't be charged for since it's for the new rulers of the world. You can visit your parents whenever you want since the limo and driver will be available for a whole week."

"But what'll we ask the doctors P squared to test out the hypnosis?" Ron pondered aloud as he first looked to Kim and then at Wade.

"I can think of something that the 'rents would absolutely refuse if they weren't under our control," Kim coyly cooed as she lovingly caressed Ron's cheek with a hand. "What do you think about making our new partnership permanent, Ron?"

"Do you mean…?" Ron asked as he gazed into Kim's emerald green eyes and saw her love for him in them. "But we're only fourteen years old. Shouldn't we wait a few years before we make that kind of commitment?" He quickly amended his question with, "Not that I don't love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to spend the rest of our lives together too, Ron," Kim cooed and hugged him tight. She released the embrace, took Ron's hands in her and stared down at their interlaced fingers as she confessed, "After I got over Josh's hotness and thought about what I wanted in my life, I came to the conclusion that I need you, Ron. When I couldn't find you right away I almost went into a panic thinking I had lost you before I could tell you how I felt. When you had me trapped I began to think more and more on how compatible we are and I decided then and there, before you opened the door, that we'd be together for the rest of our lives no matter what." Her gaze rose to Ron's milk chocolate brown orbs and she smiled. "Now that we are together, I want to make a loud and clear declaration to the world that we are a couple for the rest of our lives. I love you, Ron, and I want to marry you now."

"I love you too, KP," Ron said and brushed her lips with his. "I've always felt that way about you and if you think we should get married now, then that's what'll happen no matter what."

"Can I just say EWWWW!" Wade groaned as he typed on his keyboard. "I know there's no scientific proof that cooties exist but I think my room was just contaminated by something." A blue beam emanated from one of Wade's computer stacks and scanned the room. Ron and Kim broke into laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the sushi breakfast Kim showed Wade the tracking microchip which she angrily crushed between her strong fingers before presenting the pieces to the boy. Kim gave him a brief lecture on the ethics of tracking animals verses intelligent people and told him that, if he ever tried that again without her or Ron's consent, he would swiftly find out what sixteen styled of martial arts felt like no matter what age he was or how little he could defend himself.

Wade got the message loud and clear.

Wade downloaded a version of the hypnosis program into the Kimmunicator that Ron and Kim had retrieved from her bedroom pillow, along with the microchip, before the couple got into the limo and rode in luxury to Ron's house. Of course they made a quick stop at the Bueno Nacho drive thru since Ron didn't particularly care for raw fish. Ned told the duo the meal was on the house since Ron was his best customer and the ruler of the world deserved nothing less than the best for free.

When they entered the house Kim and Ron were greeted by a very happy Janette and Dean Stoppable. The parents were very happy that Ron was alive and kicking but they were more please when the teens announced that they decided to get married. If fact, Jan and Dean Stoppable were ecstatic over the news and decided then and there, that the two should get married right away. The four left for Temple and, after the service, came back home with Rabbi Katz in tow.

The Good Rabbi, being a big GWA fan and having watched the bouts on television the previous night, agreed to perform the ceremony if that was what Kim and Ron wanted. The teenaged couple suggested the ceremony could take place Monday after school. Rabbi Katz readily agreed before promptly converting Kim to Judaism then heading off to his house after enjoying a home cooked meal provided by Jan and Ron.

Kim and Ron excused themselves saying they had to go over to Kim's house to tell her folks the big news and that they'd return either that evening or sometime Sunday. Jan and Dean stated that whatever Ron and Kim wanted was fine with them and if they didn't get back to the Stoppable abode over the weekend then they would surely see them Monday at the wedding ceremony.

Kim and Ron rode in the limo over to Kim's house. As they entered the front door they were greeted by an explosion coming from Jim and Tim's room. The twins, being chased down the stairs by their father, ran smack dab into Kim and Ron at the bottom of the staircase. Ron told the brothers that he didn't think it was cool that they blew things up all the time and that they should be more careful with their experiments. Kim suggested that the two should follow proper scientific procedures by writing up their experiments beforehand and get their father's approval for the projects before they actually preformed the experiments.

Tim and Jim readily agreed with the couple and raced back up to their room to start on their next explosive work in a properly safe, scientific manner.

James Possible, having heard the exchange between the four youths, gushed his thanks over Kim and Ron's handling of the situation and asked if they needed his help with anything. Kim mentioned that she and Ron deeply wanted to eventually wed and Mr. Dr. Possible ran out the room only to return a minute later with his wife. The two adults fully agreed with the teen's decision to get married and gave them their whole-hearted blessings. Kim told her parents that the wedding had already been set for Monday after school and Mrs. Dr. Possible, overjoyed by the news, hugged the two teens and began to cry.

James Possible reminded Kim of the conversation from a couple of days ago, something about a baby carriage, but Kim nixed that notion saying she was too young for that just yet. Ann Possible slyly hinted that Kim wasn't too young to begin thinking about starting a family and suggested the couple take up residence in Kim's room after the ceremony since it was larger than Ron's room. No plans were set in stone but it was generally agreed that that might be for the best. After a brief discussion over afternoon refreshments, calls were made for catering and decorating the ceremony on Monday. All parties contacted readily agreed to do the job free of charge for the two rulers of the world.

After a few hours the two teens took the limo back over to the Stoppable abode and spent the rest of the afternoon finalizing the arrangements for the wedding. Kim took a few minutes to privately call Wade on the Kimmunicator to tell him about the success of their hypnotic programming.

After the evening meal Kim and Ron adjourned to sit and cuddle in front of the television while the adult Stoppables left to finish up their professional work in another room to give the kids their privacy.

The teen couple eventually fell asleep on the comfy sofa in front of the television, something that had happened quite often before they had became a couple, so Jan and Dean turned off the TV, covered them with a blanket and let them be.

Sunday mid morning came and the two couples, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and Ron and Kim, rode over in the limo to have brunch at the Possible house. Jim and Tim were waaaaay out of character, being well mannered and didn't cause one explosion or launch one experimental model rocket the whole day. James and Ann had found out that they only needed to tell the boys that Kim or Ron didn't want them to misbehave and the twins actually listened to their parents.

After brunch, Ann and Jan took Kim into the kitchen to supposedly do the dishes while James and Dean sat and talked with Ron in the living room. The adult's conversations with the youths leaned heavily on the future twosome's future family life, the size of said future family and how to go about increasing that number.

Both teens were totally mortified and blushing deeply by the time everyone gathered again in the living room. Kim and Ron immediately excused themselves to go up to Kim's room and talk over "things," much to the delight of Ann and Jan.

"KP," Ron shakily said as he mounted the steps up to her loft bedroom, "you will not believe the conversation I just had with our dads."

"I think I have a fairly good idea," Kim said as she sat on her bed then quickly stood up to anxiously stared at the sleeping surface as if merely sitting on it would make her pregnant. She went over and sat at her desk while Ron took a seat on the bed. "I think I just had the same conversation with our mothers. They want us to start a family immediately and then they explained, in graphic detail, how we should go about it."

"Ah, yeah," Ron moaned as he flopped back on the mattress and draped an arm over his eyes. "That's about the size of my talk with our dads except Mr. Dr. P said I wouldn't see my fifteenth birthday if it didn't happen soon. He even threaten to ship me off to a black hole if you're not pregnant by then."

"So?" Kim ventured as she fiddled and fidgeted in the chair, not sure if she wanted this conversation with her fiancée just yet. After all, she and Ron were only fourteen and sex wasn't a normal topic any fourteen year old girl would discuss with her fiancée since they usually didn't have a fiancée just yet.

"Yeah, so?" Ron muttered from his prone position. He propped himself up half way on his elbows to look over to Kim. "Are you ready to take that step, KP? I'm up to whatever you decide."

Kim thought for only a second before coming to a decision. She stood tall and moved over to the bed as she removed her green top. "If it's up to me I say let's make love and see if we like it." Kim kicked off her sneakers and shimmied out of her blue Capri pants.

After a few false starts the couple moved to Kim's walk-in closet, spread out a blanket and shut the door. Both teens found the confining arrangement to their liking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later the two naked teens moved back to Kim's bed and cuddled in their mutual embrace. "KP," Ron sweetly murmured as he snugged his arms around his soon-to-be wife, "that was… wow."

"That was definitely wow-worthy," Kim cooed back as she doodled a finger on Ron's bare chest. "We're going to have to do that a lot more often."

"If you want, KP," Ron said with a kiss. "I'd love to do that five or six times a day with you, but," he suddenly became pensive, "isn't doing what we just did how you get pregnant? I mean, are we ready to become parents?"

"That is how you put a baby in me," Kim giggled at Ron's naiveté when it came to sex although she was totally satisfied with his equipment and basic technique, "but if it happens, it happens. I love you Ron and we will have children eventually so if it happens now then we'll deal. Besides, I don't want dad to send you off to a black hole."

"I suppose since we rule the world," Ron laughed, "we could always find a nanny to help take care of our kids."

They spent a few more minutes cuddling before they got up, got dressed and went downstairs to talk with their parents some more.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters, locations and situations from the television series _Kim Possible_ are own by The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing monetarily from the story.

Author's Notes: He we go boys and girls, the final chapter. Kim, Ron and Wade have taken over the world so where can this story go now?

The Closet

Chapter 11

Monday morning came around and it took some major convincing from Kim but eventually she won out. She and Ron headed off to that most dreaded and evil institution, at least in Ron's mind, Middleton High School. When the couple first stepped through the doorway the entire student body stopped and stared at the two as they walked to their lockers. Not a word was spoken in the halls. Some of the students bowed or curtsied to them but everyone got out of their way so the pair could walk unimpeded through the hallways to their lockers. Even the school bullies moved aside and avoided eye contact with Ron. The whole situation was a little unnerving to the couple.

What really threw Kim for a loop was when Bonnie Rockwaller walked up to them at their lockers and passionately threw her arms around Ron. "I always said you were a hottie," the teal-eyed girl emphatically squealed as she embraced Ron in a bear hug. The young blond boy took it in his usual manner: Ron went into a state similar to rigor mortis and his nose started to bleed.

"Bonnie," Kim huffed in more than a bit of a tweak at the display of affection for her fiancée, "you do know you're hugging Ron, don't you?"

"I know, K," Bonnie said in embarrassment as she broke away from Ron and crushed Kim in an equally fervent hug. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you two over the past few years." Bonnie stepped back, shamefully hung her head and cow-towed to the two, "If I had known you'd eventually rule the world I wouldn't have been so mean to you and let you two. How can I possibly make it up to you?"

"That's nice of you to say, Bonnie, and we really don't want anything from you but…" Kim began to say before she was cut off by Ron.

"But we won't be staying long," Ron finished her sentence when he spotted the one person he was looking for at school. Mr. Steven Barkin, trying to figure out what the commotion in the hallways was all about, was heading their way. Ron put on his happiest smile and greeted the big man. "Hi'ya Mr. B. Just the man I wanted to see."

"Stoppable," the big ex-army man growled loudly, "why weren't you in school all last week?"

"I was making certain and various arrangement to rule the world," Ron shot back, his smile amping up a notch.

"I know you rule the world," Barking grunted in disgust as he stopped in front of the three teens, "but never-the-less you should have a high school diploma and you'll never get it if you skip school like you did."

"I bet'cha I can get my diploma with just three simple questions from you," Ron wryly answered. "As a matter of fact, I bet you'll give both Kim and me our diplomas today after the three questions."

"Do you expect me to ask you three questions and then simply give you and Possible your diplomas?" Barkin incredulously questioned the lad.

"Yes I do," Ron joyfully answered. "And that's question one."

"That wasn't really a question!" Mr. Barkin shouted as a rather large crowd of students began to gather around the confrontation to listen in. "How do you expect to get your diplomas by answering three little questions?"

"It's a simple bet," Ron grinned to the man. "And that was your second question." The gathered snicker at the proceedings and slowly began to softly chant Ron's name.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Mr. Barkin roared mainly to the tow-haired boy but also, in general, to everyone else in the hall.

"No I won't, Mr. B," Ron cheerfully rhymed, "and that's question three!" The crowd immediately broke into a raucous celebration and patted Ron on the back in congratulations. When the cheering subsided, Ron looked Mr. Barkin directly in the eye and said, "I answered your three questions so I expect you to give Kim and me our diplomas now. It's what we want."

Barkin warily eyed Kim and Ron for a few seconds then panned around the expectant gathered crowd. His gaze finally settled on the two teens. "Fine. Since you rule the world and did answer my three questions, you can stop by the office and pick up your diplomas as you're leaving the building. I expect you to have your lockers cleaned out and diplomas picked up by o-nine-hundred hours!" The vice principal turned on his heels and quick marched away down the hall.

A rousing round of applause arose in the hall until the bell rang. The crowd dispersed to head off to their first class of the day but Bonnie stayed behind. "That was radical, Ron," she gushed as she glomped onto the blond boy again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bonnie!" Kim harshly growled as she tore the brunette off of her man, "Ron and I are getting married this afternoon so keep your mitts off of him!"

"Really?" Bonnie squealed in delight, her surprised expression at the news was priceless. "That's marvelous! Can I attend? Do you need a Maid of Honor?" she begged and exuberantly bounced around on her heels like, well, like a cheerleader.

"I guess it would be okay if you attended," Kim ceded with a chuckled at the now friendlier demeanor shown by the brunette for the couple. She shot a sly eye at Bonnie. "And since Ron and I just graduated, that means you're the head cheerleader now."

Bonnie's reaction to that bit of news was not expected. She gleefully squealed in delight as she gave both of them a full blown kiss on the lips before racing off to her first class with a quick, "See ya later."

The couple, after cleaning out their lockers and picking up their diplomas from the office, decided to head to Kim's house to rest up and get ready for the wedding. Their walk home was interrupted by the Kimmunicator. (The limo, if you're wondering, was sent to Kim's house after the teens loaded Kim's computer in it. They felt the need to get a little exercise and walking home from school provided just that.)

Wade wanted to tell Kim and Ron that he had just finished a video conference call with the United Nations General Assembly and that the world leaders agreed whole-heartedly with how the youths wanted the world to be run. This only further proved that the hypnosis had made its way around the world.

Wade also had some bad news for the duo. He informed them that Dr. Drakken and Shego had escaped and were in the area. That dampened the good mood everyone was in but Kim said she'd deal with the despicable duo if they showed up. Kim thumbed off the Kimmunicator and the two teens walked the rest of the way to her house.

As they entered the normally quiet house they were stunned to see Shego casually lounging in the living room, in Mr. Dr. Possible's favorite chair no less, watching television. "Hey there, Princess," the green hued woman nonchalantly waved to the two teens and went back to viewing the idiot box.

"Shego," Kim grunted and immediately struck a defensive martial arts stance, "what are you doing in my house?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Shego said as she turned off the TV, stood and casually walked over to the teens. "I just came along with Dr. D. He said something about wanting to talk with you and the Buffoon and I tagged along hoping to get in a little workout with you." Shego stopped a foot away from the couple, crossed her arms across her ample chest in a relaxed position and smiled. "You handle yourself well with the martial arts, Princess, almost as good as I do so I wouldn't mind going head-to-heard with you again even though you rule the world."

Before Kim could answer the fiery, raven-haired henchwoman, Dr. Drakken came walking into the room, paging through some pieces of paper, and pouted, "And that what I wanted to talk to you about. You two easily took over the world and I want to know how you did it!"

"It was easy," Ron said as he linked Drakken's arm all buddy-buddy like and walked him into the living room. "I created a simple hypnotic program that told everybody that KP and I were rulers of the world."

"It's as simple as that?" Drakken begged in astonishment as he plopped down on the sofa and everyone else took seats. "No giant robots? No Lasers of Doom? No hypersonic Devastator Drone? No brute force?"

"Nope," Kim answered since she readily believed the two villains were obviously hypnotized into believing Ron and she ruled the world. "We didn't need brute force to make people believe in our rule and now you don't want to take over the world either. That's not what Ron and I want from you."

Drakken blinked a few times in surprise then a smile came over his face. "No, I guess I don't want to take over the world and that means I won't need these." He handed the papers he was clutching in one hand to Kim and she saw they were schematics to a few of Jim and Tim's latest explosive projects. Dr. Drakken rose from his seat and triumphantly bellowed, "Come Shego. We must plan out our next course of action if we're not going to take over the world."

"But I wanted to go a few rounds with Kimmie," Shego groaned as she slouched back in her chair out of disappointment.

"I think you can still do that," Ron suggested as he stood up. "You and Kim could spar for a while out in the backyard then we can all sit down for some lunch."

"I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with you," Kim giggled as she stood up and headed for the back door, "and Ron is starting to really prove himself in the kitchen."

After a Battle Royale between Kim and Shego in the backyard the four sat down to a light lunch of shrimp stir fry that Ron expertly prepared.

The casual lunch banter eventually turned to what Drakken and Shego would do now that they no longer sought to rule the world. Shego said that, since global domination was no longer an option and mere thievery wasn't exciting enough for her, she might try to get in to a ultra top secret organization called Global Justice. She had heard rumors that the organization was a killer to join and she relished the challenge.

Drakken stated that he wanted to stay in the sciences, maybe dabbling in genetics. Kim went and got Rufus' bones, which Ron had kept as a memento, and asked if the blue-skinned scientist could do anything with them. Drakken smiled as he took the small box of bones and said he would get back to the couple in a week or two.

Drakken and Shego left with full bellies thinking about their future. Kim and Ron went up to her room for a little non-sleeping bedtime and were dresses and ready before the parents arrived home from work to take them to the Synagogue for the wedding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brief wedding rite went off without a hitch. Bonnie and the rest of the cheer squad had shown up and raucously cheered at the end of the ceremony, much to the chagrin of the now married couple. Wade and his parents had also shown up much to the delight of Kim and Ron, but especially so for Mrs. Dr. Possible. Seeing the anxious yet determined look of Wade's countenance told her he would eventually get over his agoraphobia.

During the reception Wade told the two families he had found a few furnished houses, well mansions actually, that Kim and Ron could now call their own and he also arranged for a hover car to be permanently at their disposal to ferry them around the world. He also stated that his initial doctorial thesis was accepted and that he could now officially called Dr. Wade Load.

The newlyweds spent their first few days together in Middleton at either one or the other of their parent's houses while Kim practiced flying the hover car, and also spent as much time as they could in the bedroom.

When Kim got the hang of piloting their new transportation they took off for their new house in the Bahamas. Ron was a bit bummed out at having to leave his helicopter in the Stoppable's garage but it was decided that they could pull it out of mothballs and use it whenever they were in Middleton.

The twenty-two room villa in the Bahamas was perched on a cliff, high above the ocean, and had a great little secluded, private beach where the newlyweds nakedly romped in the sun and surf. Of course the teens make a few trips into the larger, nearby cities such as New Providence on Nassau and Havana in Cuba for shopping and such.

On the second day in their new home Ron decided he didn't want to get dressed to go into town so he wore only his white bathrobe for the trip. Kim was somewhat appalled by this but thought Ron was still a bit tetched in the head from his closet encounter and allowed it. After a few such trips into town, and nobody saying word one about it, Kim decided to go with the flow and only wore her pink bathrobe when they next journeyed into town. They both loved the breeze under the light terrycloth attire so they packed away their other clothes.

After a couple of weeks in the Caribbean, Kim and Ron moved on to another of their newly acquired abodes on the Japanese coastline; Specifically on the island of Hokkaido. This house, too, was well secluded from prying eyes so the teens continued their naked romps on the beach with the occasional foray into Tokyo, Seoul or one of the many cities in China for a day or night on the town. Again, after a few weeks Kim and Ron moved on to another of their new properties.

At all of their properties they found the citizens to be friendly and helpful and the discretely delivered food was more than fabulous. Ron soon caught on to all of the local culinary styles and the meals being delivered soon turned into mere supplies for his use.

They had just settled in at their fourth new place, this one in the Great Barrier Reef, when Kim, clad in her pink bathrobe and slippers, came out of the bathroom in the morning. Ron, wearing his simple white robe, stood at the stove fixing breakfast.

"KP, are you alright?" Ron asked as he flipped a couple of pancakes on the griddle. "That's the second time you've been in the bathroom this morning. Are you sick or something?"

"Oh, I'm not sick-sick," Kim coyly shot back with one arm clutching her stomach and the other's hand covering her mouth to cover a burp. "It's called morning sickness and I've been experiencing it for a few days now."

"You're experiencing morning sickness but you're not sick-sick?" Ron questioned as he plated the perfectly prepared pancakes, turned off the stove and sat down at the table. "I don't get 'cha KP. Are you sick or not?" he anxiously asked.

"It's no big, Ron," Kim nonchalantly replied as she sat next to him at the table and lovingly put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Well, it is minorly major but… Do you remember the talk our parents had with us the day before our wedding?"

"Yeah," Ron said through a mouthful of breakfast before he swallowed. "They told us about the birds and the bees and that they wanted us to start a family, like, right away."

"Right," Kim said with a small kiss on the cheek. "And we've been trying our best to follow our parent's wishes."

"I know I've been doing my part," Ron shot back before forking another bite of pancake into his mouth. "Doing it on the beach makes it seem like we're in a movie or something."

"Yes it does," Kim agreed as she remembered the scene in the movie _From Here To Eternity._ Kim leaned in to nibble and peck at Ron's large ear lobe. "And we've succeeded. I'm in a family way." She could see Ron still wasn't getting the big news so she simply stated, "I'm experiencing morning sickness because I'm pregnant, Ron."

"You're…" Ron's fork stopped half way to his mouth, hovered there for a few seconds as the news seeped in to his brain and finally connected. The fork clattered to the floor as Ron's face found the rest of his breakfast, but he wasn't eating it directly off the plate.

Kim giggled at Ron's fainting into his breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron?" Kim shook him and patted his cheek to rouse him. "Ron, wake up."

"Whoa KP, that's some news," Ron murmured as sleep made its way out of his system. He looked around and saw he was in the janitor's closet in school. Kim was wearing her green tank top and blue Capri jeans while he was wearing his usual red jersey and cargo pants. Panic set in and he screeched, "And what happened to our kitchen!?"

"What news, Ron?" Kim queried as she helped him off the floor. "And why would we be in a kitchen? You've been locked in this janitor's closet for about eight hours and missed the dance. I'm sorry I kicked the door closed on you but I got a little sidetracked with Josh. Wade just told me you were still in here so I rushed right over."

"You mean we're not in our house in the Great Barrier Reef in Austria," Ron begged in total confusion of the sitch, "and you're not pregnant?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim queried in confusion at the randomness of Ron's questions to her. "The Great Barrier Reef is in Australia, not Austria, and why would I be pregnant? I've only been going out with Josh for, like, eight hours!" Squeaking chatter came from the floor before a pink blur shot up and hugged Ron's face. "Oh," Kim laughed, "and Rufus was a bit worried about you when you wouldn't wake up right away."

"Rufus! Buddy!" Ron roared in delight as he hugged and kissed the naked mole rat on the lips. "You're alive!"

"Ron," Kim questioned as she led the blond boy and his pet out of the janitor's closet and down the hallway of Middleton High, "were you asleep and dreaming the whole time while you were stuck in the closet?"

"Yeah, I guess so, KP," Ron sheepishly answered. "And what a dream I had."

"Well," Kim laughed as they made their way out the front doors of the school and started their normal walk home, "you can tell me all about it while we head to my place."

Ron did just that. He told her the entire story not leaving out any of the details. Kim listened intently and, as the story began to unfold, she began to silently question her feelings for Josh and what she sought, boyfriend-wise, in her life.

A few thoughts crossed Kim's mind as they reached her house and the two went up the stairs to her bedroom while Ron continued to spill his saga-of-a-dream. Was she really so shallow as to be swayed by looks alone? She knew Ron had potential but how much and, the most important question of all, would Ron really kill someone to protect her and keep her in his life?

The two sat on Kim's bed and talked all night about everything and nothing, just like they had done many times over the years. By daybreak, Kim began to really love the time she was spending with Ron and thought about how she could tell Josh that it was over between them.

She also briefly wondered if Ron or Wade really could create a program for her and Ron to take over the world so they could become a couple. She quickly dismissed that thought but it lingered in the back of her mind as her eyes slowly drifted down Ron's way less than Adonis-like body to his lap.

By the time Ann Possible called up that breakfast was ready Kim had come to a few decisions. She and Ron would be a couple for the rest of their lives and she would begin to hone his physique and agility with martial arts training; Preferably with enough intensity to make his pants fall down often. Maybe they could even spar in only their swimsuits… or bathrobes.

As the couple left the bedroom Kim eyed her rolled up sleeping bag on the floor of her walk-in closet and coyly smiled.

Ron, of course, was happily oblivious to Kim's thoughts and was thinking about the breakfast Mrs. Dr. Possible had made for them.


End file.
